O Poder de Um Sorriso
by The Freedom Fighter
Summary: Milo não andava muito bem nos últimos tempo, sentindo-se deslocado. Kamus jamais poderia esperar que aquilo aconteceria com ele... O que acontece quando o aquariano frio é obrigado a criar uma menina e ela se afeiçoa logo ao grego petulante?
1. Devaneios à Meia Noite

O Poder de Um Sorriso

Por: The Freedom Fighter

E-mail: Os personagens e lugares aqui citados não me pertencem... Os personagens agradecem por isso... Já que eles na minha mão nunca é grande coisa...

**Sinopse:** Milo não andava muito bem nos últimos tempo, sentindo-se deslocado. Kamus jamais poderia esperar que aquilo aconteceria com ele... O que acontece quando o aquariano frio é obrigado a criar uma menina e ela se afeiçoa logo ao grego petulante? Será que o poder de um sorriso é capaz de mudar esses dois marmanjos?

_Capítulo I:_

_Devaneios à Meia-Noite_

Meia-noite. O relógio na casa de escorpião dava suas exatas doze badaladas. Doze pequenos momentos, muito apreciáveis, deve-se dizer. O estrondo provocado pelo enorme relógio que comprara num antiquário ecoava por toda a casa, percorrendo sua extensão por completo, procurando alcançar cada recanto que podia estar completamente vago dentro daquela casa e o preenchendo com sua melodia inflexível e peculiar.

Analisando aquele som, ele podia dizer porque raio comprara aquele relógio velho. Cada vez que ele ouvia aquele som, ele se dava conta de que precisava de companhia caso contrário a casa não estaria naquele silêncio mortal. Apenas dando–lhe aos ouvidos aquele som grave e metálico, enquanto a casa imergia sobre aqueles doze segundos de extrema amálgama entre o silêncio predominante e um fiapo de esperança, que talvez ainda percorresse o coração do escorpiano, sussurrando-lhe baixinho a necessidade de ter seu espaço preenchido. Doze segundos, doze badaladas, doze cavaleiros, doze objetivos, doze corações solitários..

Ser um cavaleiro de ouro propunha tanta coisa que estava longe do alcance da fé de um mortal qualquer. O ideal de apenas servir e proteger. Lutar ou morrer. Algo que muitos seres humanos não estavam preparados a seguir piamente. Talvez os homens apenas não soubessem priorizar o que era certo e o que era errado. Não tinham pelo que lutar, sem um ideal pra se manter vivo, sem saber que sua vida vale a pena, que há mais mistérios a serem desvendados do que propõe a mente pequena de cada um deles. Era complicado procurar resposta a partir da mente humana, uma agulha em um palheiro parecia ser mais visível aos seus olhos. Ele não sabia exatamente o que pensar. Nunca fora bom em analises sentimentais humanas, sentia mais do analisava, era impulsivo mergulhando de cabeça nesses sentimentos. Não era um homem de buscar respostas e sim, de agir. Era um homem vulnerável a emoções humanas, tinha de admitir, mais do que gostaria, até. Mas se ele era um cavaleiro de ouro, haveria de ter um motivo. Ele não podia ser totalmente humano, por outro lado, não mantinha a frieza dos cavaleiros de ouro. Não pensava nem como um homem comum, e nem com um cavaleiro. Seria ele apenas um meio termo? Um fraco em meio aos fortes? Ou um forte em meio aos fracos? Ou alguém que apenas não sabia ser como os outros? Que usava uma mascara de irresponsabilidade, de alegria, estando sempre a sorrir, sempre a rir, para esconder a verdade, para esconder a tristeza, a dor... Agindo como um palhaço dentro de um picadeiro... Mesmo triste ou magoado, fingia uma falsa alegria capaz de fazer os outros sorrirem. Talvez fosse o sentimento de reclusão o levando-o cada vez mais a disfarçar a dor.

Se fosse analisar pelo lado humano, talvez não fossem os humanos que não sabiam priorizar o que era importante na vida, e sim os cavaleiros em si. Um cavaleiro é um ser errante e infeliz, ao menos era como soava ser cavaleiro aos seus ouvidos. Alguém cheio de obrigações e deveres, sempre servindo a um propósito maior, que pobres humanos nem sequer têm ciência, mesmo quando afogados em seus mais profundos devaneios. Cavaleiros... Amazonas... pessoas por lealdade a uma pessoa deixavam de lado seus idéias e sonhos, para a proteção de um mundo que mal sabia de sua existência...

Talvez pelo fato dos humanos não saberem que há perigos além de sua imaginação, que eles sejam possuidores do sentimento mais almejado por toda criatura vivente: a felicidade. Sem preocupações, sem medo, sem lutas diárias contra oponentes em potencial, sem qualquer dúvida sobre o porquê de sua existência. Embora sua ausência de saber, eles sentem-se ligados ao que os cerca, algo que mesmo que esteja a ruir, sempre será uma esperança brotando no coração inóspito e incompreensível de cada um deles.

Quem sabe, seja mesmo da forma que um dito popular diz: A felicidade está contida nas pequenas coisas do dia-a-dia, nos pequenos gestos, nas mais singelas declarações de amor...

Se esse for o princípio ativo da felicidade, ele já podia se considerar um infeliz com direito a carteirinha de comunidade e tudo. Exatamente como todos os outros cavaleiros de ouro. Obrigações e mais obrigações, era tudo o que tinha.

Vez ou outra, ainda tentava tornar sua existência menos torturante, saindo para se divertir e tudo. Procurando a felicidade nas mais diversas formas, nos mais diferentes braços, nos mais distintos lábios...

No entanto, em nenhum deles pôde achar a sensação que ele procurava. Algo maior que suas dúvidas constantes, maior que o mal-humor de Kamus, ou mesmo a fé de Shaka. Provavelmente até os cavaleiros de ouro tinham ao que se agarrar. Razões, motivos, esperanças, por mais banais que sejam.

Uma vitória, uma derrota, uma grande força de vontade, uma fé além do alcance da crença humana, uma amizade, uma alegria, um momento, uma lembrança, uma certeza, uma lágrima... Coisas que por mais singelas que sejam, fazem a diferença dentro de cada um dos seres que sentem tais emoções, tornando-os quase felizes. Infelizmente, Milo não era capaz de discernir a sua razão, o seu motivo de existência. Apenas sabia que nenhum dos motivos citados até agora fazia parte de si. Será que seus pais se deram o trabalho de pô-lo no mundo apenas para lutar as batalhas em nome dos Deuses e seus desafetos?

Sabia que viera do pó, e que no fim, ao pó voltaria, de resto era tudo tão dúbio. Tão obscuro, tão sem... Amor!

Uma pessoa não podia ficar vivendo, simplesmente por viver. A existência se tornava inútil, e porque não, em vão? Um dia após o outro... Bonita frase, contudo, sem nenhuma aplicação prática, sem qualquer vestígio da calidez que dizem pertencer às mãos da vida. Vive-se um dia após o outro sim, contudo, ele corre o risco de se tornar chato, pesado, entediante, ter um quê de retidão, traçado sempre em uma mesma direção. Decididamente não era o que Milo queria para si.

Mais uma vez, nem cavaleiro, e nem homem comum... Um homem comum tinha tendência a usualidade, um cavaleiro tinha tendência à servidão, programando-se a acordo com o que lhes era oferecido...

Revirou-se na cama de casal, grandiosa e espaçosa em um formato redondo. O colchão era muito macio, exatamente como ele gostava, mesmo que soubesse que aquilo um dia lhe acabaria com a coluna vertebral. O travesseiro alto, em penas de ganso, estava dobrado ao meio sob sua cabeça, enquanto seus olhos de um azul profundo, eram turvados pelas dúvidas, apenas fitos no teto, como se lá estivessem as respostas para todos os seus problemas, ou a ausência decepcionante delas.

Tinha plena certeza de que essa seria mais uma noite insone. Talvez exatamente como as primeiras noites dessa semana. As olheiras já eram visíveis, colorindo levemente a pele inferior aos belos olhos azuis escuros, como o céu noturno, perdidos em meio a nuances da iluminação da lua sobre as nuvens negras. Os sorrisos sempre perfeitos a brincarem nos lábios cheios e carnudos, da cor do carmesim, do grego desvaneciam-se lentamente com o passar dos dias, como se aos poucos alguém lhe roubasse a alegria e a escondesse num lugar completamente alheio ao conhecimento de Milo. Onde talvez nunca se conseguisse alcançar e nem recuperar de qualquer outra forma aquele jeito deliciosamente maroto de se sorrir.

Afastou as colchas rubras de seda de seu corpo vigorosamente, como se com aquele gesto, todos os seus demônios pudessem ser expulsos. O quarto de mármore branco era impecavelmente limpo, mesmo com os hábitos pouco organizados do grego. Porém nem mesmo isso prendia sua atenção. Logo ele que sempre fora fascinado com aquele pequeno refúgio, o lugar que mais lhe despertava a imaginação, o pequeno paraíso onde se acostumara a viver e chamar de seu. O esconderijo que por muito tempo lhe ocultou do frio e que afastou todos os seus medos e dúvidas anteriores. Porém as paredes brancas de estruturas tipicamente gregas, em pilastras talhadas em mármore, já não se mostravam tão eficazes quanto ele gostaria.

A fina e frágil teia tecida pelas paredes, pereciam esvair-se ou mesmo ruir lentamente diante de seus olhos, o tornando uma presa fácil para qualquer que fosse a confusão mental que povoava o seu ser.

Depois de hesitar tanto, levantara-se da cama, por um lado, sentindo muito por abandonar seu recanto favorito, sempre tão ardente e acolhedor. Ao sentir os pés quentes em contato com o chão resfriado pelo ar úmido da madrugada que já se apresentava de forma hospitaleira, Milo não pôde deixar de estremecer levemente. O vento fresco vindo da janela que ficara aberta, parecia ter ouvido o pequeno gemido que ele emitira ao pisar no chão, e querendo também ser contemplado pelo ruído rouco e baixo, fez com que uma brisa levemente frígida, viesse incidir exatamente em seu rosto, agitando os cachos azuis vagarosamente, como em uma dança exótica, ao qual, poucos tinham o poder ou a sorte de contemplar.

Milo, que trajava apenas uma cueca samba-canção, sentiu-se tremer com o frio, e num gesto instintivo, friccionou as mãos nos braços a procura de esquent�-los, nem que fosse bem de leve.

Sentia-se decepcionado ao constatar que seu relógio de pulso ainda constava meia-noite e trinta e três. Tinha ciência de que a noite seria longa. Em momento algum duvidara disso. Só que essas noites, tinham tendência a se passarem arrastando, como se o tempo simplesmente cessasse de correr sempre tão apressado, para assumir uma conotação especialmente lenta para ele.

Era óbvio que isso não ocorria em uma aplicação prática. O tempo sempre é igual para todos, independente da raça, religião ou status. Sempre com sessenta segundos, sessenta minutos e vinte e quatro horas. O diferencial de tudo, era exatamente como cada um aplica seu tempo. Milo, era acostumado especialmente a aproveitar parte da noite em algo para divertir-se e o seu resto em um tempo para descansar das aventuras que submetera seu corpo.

No entanto, ultimamente nem mesmo uma boa noite de festas regadas a muito vinho parecia lhe chamar pouca atenção. Shura e Mascara da Morte, seus companheiros inseparáveis de farra, por diversas vezes o questionara sobre sua ausência. Todas as vezes que o faziam, recebiam de volta respostas desestimulantes, na verdade elas eram quase indiferentes, o que era de se causar estranhamento, já que Milo de Escorpião sempre fora conhecido por sua afabilidade e a seu bom-humor.

Bom-humor esse, que ele apenas se utilizava para tentar acabar com o pequeno monstrinho da solidão, que bem devagar, muito aos poucos, foi chegando... Entrando... Invadindo cada pedacinho do coração do grego sem nem ao menos pedir licença. Talvez ele fosse o grande culpado de se encontrar exatamente como estava naquele momento. Devia ter estipulado objetivos quando podia, devia ter procurado um amor enquanto seu coração não doía tanto, devia ter buscado paz dentro de si enquanto não tinha dúvidas sobre sua existência.

Caminhou até a janela aberta, vagarosamente, ignorando o ar fresco que insidia nos ombros largos e vigorosos, no peitoral musculoso e bastante definido, onde várias pessoas com pensamentos um tanto... Libidinosos já quiseram tocar, testar se aquele corpo de um Deus, era algo realmente existente ou mera ilusão. A pele morena, tão gostosa e convidativa quanto um manjar oferecido aos deuses, tomava um brilho prateado, conforme ele ia se aproximando da janela, de onde a luz da lua cheia vinha lhe apreciar a beleza também, lhe dedicar todo amor que poderia ser despertado em um mortal. Am�-lo como ele sabia precisar.

Ficou apreciando a vista da casa da 8ª casa zodiacal. Na verdade, não havia nada em especial que ele gostasse de observar por aqueles lados, contudo o simples fato de sentir o vento lhe afagar as faces a lhe oferecer as carícias amáveis que os deuses pareciam lhe negar, compensava a falta de algo a contemplar. O vento noturno e renovado parecia fazê-lo se sentir menos... Menos... Como ele poderia chamar aquilo? Apagado? Melancólico? Morto?

Morto! Essa era a palavra. Todo esse tempo nessa vida inativa, sem emoções, sem alegria, por fim o deixara assim. O ar da madrugada, parecia ressuscitar algo que perdera há muito tempo. O ar fresco estranhamente o fazia sentir vontade de mudanças, de enxergar novos horizontes, alcançar sentimentos que até então tem se mostrado desconhecidos dentro de si.

Era complicado chegar à conclusão de que ele, que convivera tanto tempo consigo mesmo, não conhecia toda a sua capacidade de sentir, de viver plenamente. Desejou do fundo de seu coração, que ao menos uma vez pudesse sentir algo diferente do ócio produzido pela ressaca.

Talvez fosse uma grande heresia que ele estivesse cometendo aos deuses ao concluir tanto sobre si mesmo e a vida que trilhava ao longo de tortuosos caminhos como os que lhe eram indicados. Não queria ofender a ninguém com aqueles pensamentos, sabia que aquilo já era nocivo a si mesmo. Concluíra que seus 20 anos, não eram nada além de sujeição a deuses e total monotonia.

Tão fresco... Tão leve... Tão livre! Será que ele não poderia ser como uma brisa que percorre os sete mares? Será que ele não poderia se sentir tão liberto quanto quisesse? Que ao menos uma vez em sua vida não precisaria seguir seu caminho de acordo com as ordens da deusa?

Uma rajada de vento forte o tirou de seus devaneios. Os galhos das arvores lá fora, quase tocavam o chão com a obstinação do vento em açoitar levemente os filhos da Terra... Uma implicância celeste que acarretaria em uma chuva bem próxima. Ele sabia pois o ar fresco que começava a brincar com seus sentimentos naquela madrugada não o deixava mentir. O céu que estivera mais cedo completamente entregue aos fulgores das estrelas, parecia que lentamente ia se cobrindo com um veludo negro. O veludo que feria o brilho das belas beldades que se mantinham acima de suas cabeças por tantos séculos. Lembrava a si mesmo. A escuridão parecia ter ofuscado completamente o brilho de uma vida feliz, de um futuro brilhante. Nuvens e mais nuvens parecia ter afetado seu céu de ilusões. Primeiramente disfarçada de nuvens que vinham para renovar, com sua chuva purificadora, contudo que o tempo mostrou que a tempestade apenas se formava, sem nunca desaguar sobre si, exatamente como ele desejara ao deixar que as nuvens lhe encobrissem. E agora parecia ser demasiadamente tarde para que tudo se desanuviasse e se dissolvesse indo de volta para onde quer que ela tenha surgido.

Não tardaria para que a chuva purificasse o Santuário, com suas grossas e torturantes gotas a espalhar-se por todos os lados, acordando os mais inquietos, alarmando os pouco otimistas, assustando os temerosos, dando paz ao coração dos insones, agraciando os amantes com seu véu branco de águas cristalinas. Em suas formas diversificadas, mesmo que irrelevantes, o temporal se fazia presente... Como o amor...

Lamentou que esse não desabasse sobre si, ou caísse em sua cabeça. Diziam ser inevitável, mas o amor parecia correr de si. Como se ele fosse detestável demais para senti-lo, ou frio... Desprezível, quem sabe...

Ouvira por diversas vezes pupilas suas sonharem com o amor, ou descrevê-lo na sua forma mais pura de manifestação. O coração bate forte quando se vê a pessoas amada, as pernas tremem, como se estivesse sido atirado ao mar em noite tempestuosa, sorrisos parecem o único gesto que o ser que ama executa, um frio sobe bem lá do fundo do âmago quando você sente a perspectiva de ver a pessoa amada... Seriam meras tolices? Estaria ele pagando por fazer tantos sofrerem, ao deix�-los sozinhos em seus leitos no dia seguinte? Por jamais ter voltado para nenhum dos braços em que se divertira? Ou talvez apenas era aquele que amava enquanto a atração física durava? Seria capaz de sentir esse sentimento tão lúbrico, atraente e como diziam...? Gigantesco?

Fechou os olhos por um longo momento, imaginando se um dia se livraria daquele mar lúgubre que estava assolando-o por tanto tempo... Sentia que se fechasse os olhos, seria capaz de sumir daquele maldito mundo infestado de sentimentos contraditórios. Não seria pecado difamar e questionar as vias um tanto usuais que estava rumando? Eram todas escolhas suas, devia já estar resignado. A verdade é que fazia parte de um mundo de coisas frágeis, onde apenas um passo oscilante já era capaz de dar um rumo totalmente inesperado a vida mortal. Infelizmente ele era apenas mais uma peça no sinistro tabuleiro da vida. Ironias, incompreensões, negligências... A face do destino era tão sombria, sorrindo sempre melancolicamente pra ele. Ele desmerecia sentimentos, logo ele que adorava sentir na pele cada uma das emoções que lhe ofereciam...

Um amor platônico por emoções humanas. Quase tão platônico quanto o amor que sentia por sim mesmo. Ele achava amar a si mesmo, só que não era correspondido. Um comentário absurdo se alguém o escutasse. Porém se tratava apenas do fato de que ele gostava dele, mas odiava-se ao mesmo tempo, por não conseguir largar a vida tão habitual que levava.

-Devaneios... –Milo afirmou sacudindo a cabeça veementemente, como se pudesse parar de pensar nessa situação apenas com um meneio vigoroso em sua cabeça. A voz estava enrouquecida, devido ao fato de que estava sem falar a algum tempo, desde que se deitara pra dormir. Sensualmente enrouquecida. Certa tristeza a marcando mais profundamente. Não se importou em clarear a garganta, não o incomodava o fato de sua voz estar enrouquecida, não lhe importava que logo estaria chovendo e que se ficasse ali ficaria resfriado, não se deixava envolver com o fato de que pela manhã teria treinamento pesado, já que sabia ser verdadeiro o fato de ficaria por toda à noite em claro, queria que fosse ao inferno o fato de sentir um cosmo frio e arrogante se aproximando de sua casa...

Abriu os olhos rapidamente ao assimilar a última constatação que fez. O cosmo se aproximava cada vez mais rápido, até com certa urgência, quase na entrada de seu humilde lar. Concentrou-se, apurando seus sentidos, numa tentativa de descobrir de quem se tratava.

Riu-se na hora que chegou a conclusão de quem se tratava. O cosmo gélido, arrogante e irritadiço só podia pertencer ao cavaleiro Kamus de Aquário. E ele sabia ser ele, já não tinha mais dúvida...

Mas... Kamus? Será que não estava enganado? O que aquele Picolé Ambulante estaria fazendo fora da cama àquela hora? Logo ele que tinha o hábito de se manter impassível a festividades e outras formas de descontração? Que ia dormir bem cedo só para não perder o dito treinamento matinal? Não podia ser... Ele mal podia acreditar! Contudo, sabia que não estava enganado. Sem sombras de dúvidas, era Kamus que chegava.

Olhou o seu belo relógio de pulso, com tiras de couro negro e mostrador em prata, o relógio marcava exatamente uma e quarenta e sete da manhã.

Ele devia ir até Kamus, conferir se estava tudo bem? Ou melhor, ele deveria perder a oportunidade de atazanar um pouco Kamus? O Kamus que sempre lhe pagava discursos absurdos por ele ter saído com os amigos dentro da semana, dormir excessivamente e se atrasar para os treinos? Ah, talvez nunca mais tivesse outra oportunidade como essa! Teria que jogar na cara de Kamus que ele ficara na farra até tarde... Mesmo porquê seria uma forma de lhe distrair de toda aquela melancolia. Quem sabe não conciliasse seu sono depois de gastar um pouco de suas energias com suas brincadeiras a ele? Não podia descartar essa hipótese...

Foi rapidamente até o hall de entrada de sua casa, esperar que Kamus chegasse. Sentia que ele já cruzava a entrada e dentro em pouco estaria por ali.

O ruídos dos passos vigorosos e apressados de Kamus já ecoavam por toda casa zodiacal de Escorpião, que estava mergulhada novamente no silêncio modorrento daquela casa.

Milo estava oculto pela sombra de uma das pilastras de apoio da casa, que estava mais escura que de costume, já que as negas de luzes celestes dos astros que costumavam abrilhantar a casa, cessavam com a tempestade que se aproximava. Incrível como o céu mudara de aspecto tão rapidamente... Quando ele se levantara, era capaz de ver o brilho do luar crescente.

Sem perceber, deixou que Kamus passasse e já começasse a se afastar do lugar onde ele estava. Antes que ele pudesse ir embora, Milo se pronunciou.

-Mas se não é o nosso querido e amado pingüim voltando da farra? –Milo disse com um sorriso divertido no rosto, um tom extremamente zombeteiro se formando na voz ainda enrouquecido do grego.

-Milo? –Kamus virou-se, levemente assustado ao ouvir a voz do grego. Kamus o fitou com uma expressão de cansaço e abatimento. Porém o que chamou a atenção do grego era o que Kamus levava nos braços.

CONTINUA!

N/A: Ois, eu sou a bendita autora dessa fic... É um enredo simples, mas bem engraçado, nem sei como ninguém imaginou essa situação... Se quiserem minha opinião sobre esse capítulo em uma palavra eu diria: AMADOR! Essa fic é coisa de amador, exatamente o que eu sou... Bem, essa é primeira fic que assino em Saint Seya (tem uma em que sou apenas co-autora), embora já tenha duas em Harry Potter... Também é a primeira yaoi. Portanto sejam boas almas caridosas e por favor, deixem reviews... É importante que vocês me mandem reviews e me incentivem a escrever se não eu desanimo e paro. Não o farei enquanto tiver um leitor que deixe sua review, por mais singela que seja... Não mandem me seqüestrar por isso, eu sei que vai ser duro me agüentar, mas sabe como é...

Não espero que muita gente leia, mas que quem leia, comente com carinho...

Sobre esse capítulo, agradeço a Sinistra Negra, minha conselheira e crítica, que me incentivou a escrever minha primeira yaoi e até opinou no enredo dela! Eu o achei meio sombrio, devido ao fato de que eu quis fazer um Milo um pouco diferente do normal, mas reflexivo... Acho que o Milo também tem direito de por sua existência em dúvida, igual aos outros cavaleiros! Porém eu prometo que no próximo capítulo ele volta a ser o cara que vocês conhecem... Sempre alegre e maneiro!

Aguardem o próximo capitulo, vocês vão levar um susto! E o que será que o Kamus tá segurando? Um vibrador? Desculpem, não resisti a piada... Mas ia ser engraçado se Milo visse Kamus segurando um vibrador... Não levem em conta o que eu digo...


	2. Devaneios Irrefreáveis

**O Poder de Um Sorriso **

_Capítulo II:_

_Devaneios Irrefreáveis_

**- **Esperava quem? –Milo respondeu sarcástico, saindo das sombras, adorando aquela entrada levemente triunfal. Lembrou-se depois que entradas triunfais eram para heróis, categoria na qual decididamente ele achava não se enquadrar. Era certo que era heróico salvar o mundo de deuses paranóicos, mas ele não fazia o tipo, Mu ou Aiolia talvez tivessem todo o perfil. Bonitos, jovens, calmos, fiéis... Tantas qualidades, que ele simplesmente sabia não caber a ele. Não que ele se desvalorizasse, ou pensasse que não fosse tão bom quanto eles, porém um sentimento fazia-se presente e tinha raízes profundas em seu âmago, algo que estava lá desde quando estivera em sua primeira batalha. Desde quando se entendera por gente. Ele sabia que nascera especial, talvez soubesse que nascera a ser o quase feliz, o quase amante, o quase mais poderoso, o quase fiel, mas nunca sendo algo de fato. Como todo mundo era egocêntrico, pensando que as coisas só aconteciam consigo, ou que deixavam de acontecer somente com ele, como no caso do sentimento que tanto procurava. Por tanto tempo... Tanta espera... Sua voz ecoando no vazio de um templo ainda intacto, enquanto procurava a realização de seus mais ocultos anseios. A máscara de impertinência precisaria ser recolocada no lugar... Ninguém podia perceber! Ninguém precisava saber que o quase alegre Milo, era um quase filosofo de fim de semana e que resolvera achar lógica para quase todas as dúvidas da vida... Ergueu a cabeça, tentando se sentir superior a tudo e a todos, mantendo o tom zombeteiro ao qual se habituara. Se queria que todos vissem o que ele queria mostrar, teria de se reerguer e se tornar um bom ator. - Chapeuzinho vermelho? Ou quem sabe você esteja tão bêbado a ponto de já estar vendo a Madonna vestida apenas com uma cueca samba-canção...

**-** Oras, Milo! –Kamus falou mantendo sua expressão impassível, encoberta pelas sombras. Milo viu-se com sua curiosidade sendo fustigada pelo chicote cruel da incompreensão, que parecia golpeá-lo com violência psicológica jamais vista em si, mexendo com as bases de ausência de sentimentos além dos estritamente necessários. Sua expressão mudou quase que instantaneamente dando-lhe o ar infantil de criança que mal pode esperar o natal pra saber o que vai ganhar. No caso, Milo tentava desvendar o que o francês levava em consigo. Era algo comprido e estava envolto em algum pano, retalhos quem sabe... Podiam ser várias coisas, porém Milo devia admitir que suas imaginação não estava tão fecunda quanto costumava ser, não sabia o que poderia ter aquelas formas... – Você só apareceu para me incomodar a essa hora da madrugada com essas constatações absolutamente ridículas? Você sabe muito bem que não sou irresponsável a ponto de ficar em festas até e a essa hora.

**- **Isso foi alguma acusação indireta a mim? –Milo perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha direita, com a curiosidade incessante cedendo espaço em proporções justamente iguais, ao divertimento. Ele sabia o que se iniciaria ali. E sabia... Não! Tinha certeza de que queria que aquilo continuasse tomando o rumo que seguiria irremediavelmente. Ao menos um pouco daquilo teria o poder de entretê-lo, por mais entediado que estivesse. Talvez aquelas discussões absurdamente hilárias fossem o único motivo de ainda não ter sucumbido num poço sem fundo de melancolia e mágoas de si próprio. Um sorriso matreiro já ganhando vigor em seus lábios acetinados, mais vermelhos do que qualquer cereja madura que pudesse ser escolhida como presente a amada por qualquer agricultor caprichoso, tão natural quanto a cor que aponta a diligência com a qual a natureza anunciou a todos que um de seus frutos estavam prontos... Exatamente como Milo se sentia... Apto a provar o néctar do amor que lhe negavam. Aproximou-se mais de Kamus, algo não muito apropriado durante uma discussão, mas o gosto do perigo que gotejava seus pingos quentes sobre os lábios de Milo era mais tentandor do que qualquer coisa que o francês fizesse... Estabeleceu-se bem em frente a ele, querendo e podendo observar com atenção o que ele portava em seus braços.

**- **Nunca faço acusações indiretas, Milo. –Kamus respondeu simplesmente, com um tom de indiferença, os passos recomeçando novamente, enquanto ignorava Milo em sua frente. Ele parecia estar ignorando as provocações taciturnas do grego. Talvez apressado ou ansioso... Milo nunca conseguia desvendar o que se passava por trás da expressão velada do aquariano - Minhas acusações são sempre diretas! Não sou homem de meias palavras, como você!

Milo, apenas observou o que Kamus carregava. Estava disposto a redargüir de forma árdua, contudo, por um momento, suficientemente longo, a curiosidade pareceu ganhar do seu senso de humor um tanto deturpado. Deixou-se mirar deliberadamente o que Kamus carregava. Notou que a parte que estava descoberta pendendo sobre um dos braços do francês, eram pernas, provavelmente esguias e bem torneadas, ele não podia dizer exatamente, já que estava tudo tão escuro. Mas não escuro o suficiente para que ele não visse as silhuetas, os movimentos, ou até um olhar iluminado por qualquer sentimento mais pujante. Era acostumado com o escuro, com o frio, com o vazio... Ele segurava a pessoa com extremo cuidado, como se tivesse medo de quebrá-la. Era visível o pequeno brilho de apreensão em seus belos olhos azuis-escuros, quase um tom violeta, como das águas mais longínquas do alto mar, no coração azul do atlântico. Ele talvez estivesse bêbado mesmo, por mais que negasse isso. Kamus não era de se deixar ser pego com uma ponta de qualquer sentimento, por mais tolo que seja. Era decididamente um corpo humano feminino que o francês carregava. Estava encoberto por uma manta, mas bem que podia ser um daqueles vestidos novos que estavam na moda... Vai saber... Hoje em dia já tem roupas até de latinhas de cerveja... Com o artifício da roupa ou manta, seja como for, tudo que Milo podia ver eram os cabelos longuíssimos pendendo sobre o outro braço do francês. Deviam ser escuros, os fios... Entre castanho e negros, já que não havia qualquer tom mais claro que chamasse atenção em meio a escuridão. Não podia ver as feições do ser que ele carregava, contudo não se importou, sabia que o corpo com certeza era feminino...

**- **Meias palavras, meios termos... –Milo pensou por um momento, estava prestes a cair em mais uma reflexão profunda, mas não podia dar esse gostinho ao Kamus! Afastou tais pensamentos e abriu um sorriso triunfante, devolveria a Kamus na mesma moeda, mas com muito mais graça, e com um sorriso que deixaria o francês desconcertado. Um sorriso era uma forma de ataque tão eficaz quanto as palavras, pois ele tinha ar implícito que muitas palavras não possuiam. - Não são nada além de coisas que a gente fala da boca pra fora, não Kamus? Então que diferença faz se as frases são completas ou não? Se o que digo é errado, não há nada que ninguém possa fazer, porque talvez seja nisso que eu acredite. Tudo se trata de uma questão de opinião.

**- **Não tenho tempo a perder com seus questionamentos absolutamente grotescos! –Kamus devolveu, desviando-se do amigo pela segunda vez. Dando-lhe as costas. Milo estava quase decepcionado. O francês não parecia disposto a discutir. A ajudá-lo a esquecer a dor momentaneamente...

**- **Está com pressa, Kamus? –Milo perguntou com escárnio, acompanhado de um sorriso bastante maldoso, um tanto característico dele. Sua máscara favorita em meio a hipocrisia sentimental que encenava aos companheiros. Sequer voltou-se para fitar o amigo, pareceria mais frio, mais cruel... Uma provocação pessoal ao francês mal-humorado e observador - Parece que a noite vai ser bem animada, não?

**- **O que você quer dizer com isso? –Kamus perguntou parando novamente, voltando-se para fitar o grego. Acompanhou o olhar do escorpiano até a jovem que ele carregava. Depois de um instante em meio a grande confusão que se fazia em seu ser, sentiu os fios de compreensão penetrando rapidamente dentro de sua mente. Não pôde deixar de corar instantaneamente. Algo pouco usual, pouco esperado, completamente inimaginável... Milo associou-o rapidamente a uma manga rosa, com seus tons coloridos e alegres ferindo a mesmice do verde das folhas longas em forma de pena, exatamente como os tons rosados feriam a face pálida do aquariano- Não é nada disso...

**- **Nunca pensei que veria o Senhor Cubo de Gelo desesperado por causa de uma mulher. –Milo comentou tentando conter o riso de divertimento. Era um tanto engraçado ver Kamus em uma saia justa, simplesmente porque depois de tanto tempo convivendo com o amigo, jamais conseguira perturbá-lo ao ponto de deixá-lo enrubescido. O embaraço de Kamus era quase palpável ao grego, que se internamente se divertia a valer com o emudecimento súbito dele. Já que brincava em terreno perigoso, por que não dobrar a aposta? Até que ponto Kamus pode chegar antes de tentar matá-lo? - Você não deve estar tão desesperado a ponto de não me apresentar à moça.

**- **Eu preciso ir, Milo. –Kamus respondeu em um tom sério e urgente, um tanto mal-humorado, ignorando os comentários que o amigo emitiu. Ou ao menos tentando. Ele se recompôs a tempo! Filho da mãe! Como podia ser tão esperto a ponto de se desvencilhar facilmente da arapuca que armara? Seria engraçado vê-lo submetido a ter de lhe apresentar a garota, talvez mais envergonhado que jamais ele vira antes. Era mais um desafio implícito que lançava a Kamus, uma forma de tentar derrubar o orgulho fátuo e ridiculamente inquebrável do francês - Como lhe disse, não tenho tempo a desperdiçar com você e suas brincadeiras completamente tolas.

**- **Larga de ser um pingüim estúpido e me apresenta logo a moça! -Milo pediu com o sorriso maroto quase infantil, tentando disfarçar o desafio implícito que carregava os ares frescos com a tensão iminente que corria por todo o lugar - Eu juro que não roubo ela de você... -completou piscando o olho direito levemente, com uma malícia muito mal contida. Devia melhorar na capacidade de ator...

**- **Adeus, Milo! –Kamus ignorou deliberadamente o grego, já sem paciência. Milo sabia que não era algo que fosse abundante nele, a paciência. Era uma virtude que Kamus jamais teria, Milo tinha certeza. Não sabia esperar, gostava de todas as coisas bem límpidas diante de seus olhos, odiando qualquer assunto obscuro ou que pudesse deixar um ar dúbio em meios as palavras que proferia. Ele não era alguém que parecia disposto a cair em seus desafios infantis...

**- **Nossa, Kamus! Quanta intolerância! –Milo disse no mesmo sorriso simplório de divertimento. Se Kamus não tinha paciência, azar o dele. Porque Milo era um ser um tanto persistente, nunca parava de tentar enquanto ainda tivesse seu leque de opções válidas em mãos e sua sanidade mental, embora dessa segunda ele já duvidasse da existência dentro de si, caso contrário, já teria desistido e ido contemplar a chuva que cairia. Assistir os olhos castanhos da tempestade castigar os desmerecedores seres terrestres de sua piedade- Você vai tê-la pelo resto da noite só pra você, o que custa deixar a dama conhecer seu grande amigo aqui?

**- **Ela não pode. –O aquariano deu um suspiro resignado, um ar triste o açoitando. Era comum se ver Kamus quieto, em meio a sua reclusão habitual, mas nunca havia visto aquele olhar triste e de profunda dor naquele homem absolutamente frio, quase reconhecia aquele olhar. Parecia o mesmo que andava em seus olhos nos últimos dias, o mesmo olhar que indicava que eles estavam afundando em um mesmo abismo, que declarava a dificuldade de superar cada um dos obstáculos imaginários que colocavam entre si e seus ideais. Neste momento ele parecia tão ofuscado pela própria sorte a qual a vida o submetera, sorte exatamente igual a sua. O diferencial nele, talvez fosse o fato de Kamus não buscar a felicidade. Parecia já estar resignado destino, se é que se pode chamar uma vida de servidão de destino, ao que fora fadado. Contudo, nenhum dos pensamentos de Milo o preparou para ouvir o que se seguia - Ela está morta.

Milo fechou os olhos, tentando assimilar a última notícia que recebera. Kamus estava carregando uma mulher morta em seus braços... Mas por quê? Quer dizer, não é uma coisa que todo mundo faça, sair carregando um cadáver pelas casas zodiacais. A pressa e a impaciência dele era compreensível, afinal era um cadáver que ele tinha em mãos, contudo o que raio Kamus estava pretendendo fazer com aquele corpo? Será que ele a iria... Mesmo depois de morta? Kamus seria tão amoral assim? O aquariano era um mistério para todos no santuário, nunca revelava suas emoções a ninguém e nem ao menos tentava ser levemente cordial, um homem alegre ou quem sabe, quase feliz, como ele forjava. Talvez por isso Kamus se sentisse bem, porque ele procurava motivos para ocupar sua mente sempre tão abastada de afazeres, sempre privando-se a si próprio de algo. Se fosse isso que se passa dentro da mente hermética de Kamus, talvez ele fosse capaz de... Meu Deus! Kamus seria...?

**- **Kamus! –Milo repreendeu-o horrorizado, com sua mente assaltada pelos pensamentos indignos que começaram a partir dos pensamentos anteriores. Tinha de comprovar aquilo- Não sabia que era necrófilo! Você não tem vergonha na cara! Ela já está morta!

**- **O quê? –Kamus voltou-se totalmente revoltado para o grego, sem poder rejeitar a injúria que o escorpiano lhe fizera. Era uma acusação muito grave a que ele o estava sujeitando. Como ele podia duvidar de sua índole e educação? Kamus era incapaz de fazer mal a uma mulher, ainda mais morta! Nunca ouvira maior disparate em sua vida! Sempre soubera da imaginação úbere do grego, mas ele parecia dar passos maiores do que suas pernas podiam galgar, exatamente como uma criança que dá seus primeiros passos, tão oscilantes e tão incertos, contudo, sempre na perspectiva de resultados enriquecedores e que lhe acrescente algo mais na luta que se iniciou em seu nascimento num mundo hostil em que foi destinado, talvez até prognosticado, a viver. Impertinentemente malicioso! Podia uma só pessoa portar tantos pensamentos maliciosos? Era sempre o cavaleiro mais indiscreto, parecia não ter limitações que pudesse impedi-lo de transpor valores morais de suma importância para pessoas comuns, mas que parecia desvanecer rapidamente aos olhos do grego– Você não pode estar falando sério! Pirou de vez? É claro que não sou necrófilo! Como você pode ser tão malicioso, mesmo quando digo que tenho uma mulher morta em meus braços? Será que você, ao menos uma vez, não pode abster-se de qualquer comentário de caráter malicioso ou alusivo à vida sexual de uma pessoa?

**- **Calma, Geladinho! –Milo tentou apaziguar, pelo tom de voz aborrecido do francês, ela parecia quase capaz de enviá-lo ao mundo de onde não se volta facilmente, onde coisas frágeis são julgadas com o vigor da fúria dos trovões que caíam sempre reluzentes, lindamente mortais. Dessa vez tinha de admitir que fizera uma constatação ridiculamente infeliz. No entanto, não se culpava por ter pensado coisas assim. Como bom representante da raça humana, era egocêntrico o suficiente para dizer a si mesmo que não errara com o amigo ou remotamente demonstrara não ter sentimentos. Ele os tinha, porém Kamus parecia não ser merecedor de sua preocupação. Sabia de que artifício deveria valer-se pra livrar-se da repressão psicológica que sua consciência o debelaria mais tarde. Sem dúvida, podia dizer que a culpa era toda de Kamus por nunca falar nada sobre sua vida. Era sempre mais fácil sair jogando a própria culpa nos outros do que atentar-se a real razão ou necessidade do próximo. Algo bonito, mas que na aplicação prática, perdia em dez a zero pro seu orgulho. Não pode conter o riso, contudo, que lhe fugiu rouco pela garganta. Era difícil resistir à expressão de completa indignação que o francês emoldurara em sua face. Parecia que ele houvera ultrajado a mãe do aquariano, ou até mesmo dito absurdos sobre qualquer coisa que ele pudesse ter dito. Aquilo estava bem melhor do que uma noite reflexiva, não podia deixar de se abençoar por ter ido implicar um pouco com Kamus. Talvez até conseguisse dormir mais tarde... – Não precisa ficar assim, só porque eu lhe disse óbvio! O que você acha que um homem pensaria ao ver você, que nunca aparece com acompanhante alguma, passando por Escorpião exatamente às... –Milo fitou o relógio, que tinha os ponteiros que brilhavam levemente no escuro- duas e três da manhã, com corpo desfalecido de uma mulher? Nada de bom, eu suponho!

**- **Não lhe devo satisfações! Não preciso reportar a você o que faço fora do meu leito a essa hora! –Kamus continuou seu caminho e, pela expressão de poucos amigos, não se voltaria para falar com ele novamente, por mais que Milo falasse seus absurdos ou morresse de perguntar por que Kamus levava aquele corpo nos braços. Irritara-o tanto que perdera sua oportunidade, e isso porque nem o irritara com todo o seu potencial. Kamus estava mais irritadiço que de costume, ou era apenas uma impressão sua? Quer dizer, ele sempre faziam brincadeiras um tanto insinuativas ao francês, tentado desvendar um pouco da existência secreta que aquele homem abstruso quanto resto do mundo, isso se ele soubesse que há um mundo além do próprio nariz, que mantinha-se cada dia mais firme em sua obstinação incompreensível de abster-se de amizade, de coleguismo, amor... Talvez ele até tivesse amor, mas somente se esse tratasse-se de seu amor próprio. Porque o ego, ele parecia ter muito mais que inflado, quem sabe até mesmo transbordante.

**- **Tchau pra você também, Kamus! –Milo devolveu sarcástico ao amigo. Como diziam por aí: "Mal-humor se devolve com gentileza, quem sabe assim, a pessoa não se dá conta de sua grosseria." Pelo menos Kamus ficaria embaraçado. Não! Conhecendo-o, ele diria algum impropério dirigido a ele.

Ao longe, Milo apenas ouviu um grunhido. No mínimo, fora Kamus praguejando contra ele, exatamente como prenunciara. Milo riu com gosto do amigo, imaginando o quanto ele era previsível. Previsivelmente chato! Sempre achara graça em implicar com Kamus, mas dessa vez fora mais divertido do que seria habitualmente. Ele engolira o orgulho habitual, orgulho esse que fazia mal... Não a Kamus, obviamente, e sim as pessoas que cercam esse ser tão egocêntrico. Milo se perguntava de onde o aquariano tirara aquela tendência tão enfadonhamente exasperada e precipitada. Kamus distribuía cortes e lições de moral a quem quer que fosse, mesmo que o ser acusado não tenha feito absolutamente coisa alguma além de respirar um pouco mais ruidosamente. Ninguém parecia capaz de se aproximar dele, pois no segundo seguinte ele repelia quem quer que fosse, mesmo se tratando da Deusa.

Kamus esperaria um pedido de desculpas registrado em cartório para poder voltar a falar com ele.

Milo deu de ombros já resignado. Estava acostumado a Kamus se recusar a falar com ele por causa de alguma brincadeira sua desmedida. Qualquer hora ele precisaria voltar a falar com ele, seja por obrigações no Santuário, seja por causa do treinamento... Ele apenas seria paciente. Na verdade, tolerante. Como sempre fora com Kamus. Não sabia exatamente porquê ainda persistia em falar com Kamus, de tratá-lo bem, ou ao menos o que ele considerava bom o suficiente para o francês, já que ele era sempre tão eficiente em se enclausurar dentro de sua própria ideologia peculiarmente desatinada. Era fato que mesmo com suas "brigas" constantes, sim, pois ele não considerava aquilo exatamente uma briga, ou uma demonstração de diáfano ódio, eles não eram inimigos. Ainda que com essas brigas, era sem nesgas de dúvida, o cavaleiro mais próximo do aquariano. Ele nunca lhe confessara detalhes de sua vida, ou aceitara tomar um chá amigável depois que voltaram dos domínios de Hades.

Pensava, no entanto, mais em sua curiosidade insaciável, que agora ficara ainda mais fustigada em busca do saber. Não que fosse algum mistério da vida o que ele queria compreender. Certamente se um Deus viesse hoje e lhe oferecesse o conhecimento profundo sobre coisas incompreensíveis ao qual era negado o acesso aos simplórios mortais que se faziam habitar e acreditar na terra que os deuses lhe ofereciam, ou no que lhes eram ensinado, manipulados de qualquer modo, seguramente eles escolheria os segredos da vida ao invés da mente ininteligível de Kamus. Estranhamente incomodava-lhe o fato de não conseguir raciocinar sobre o ensejo que teria feito-o agir de forma tão impaciente, principalmente ao que Milo mencionara sobre o corpo que carregava, parecia resvalar-se das insinuações de Milo como quem foge de um carcereiro... O que ele pretendia com a jovem perecida? Ensinar seus discípulos a congelar indigentes? Provavelmente nem ele desrespeitaria assim a memória de uma pessoa. Por mais que fosse uma indigente, nem Kamus seria capaz de fazer a tênue linha de memória que vivera naquele corpo um dia, definhar sob meros treinamentos. Havia coisas que deviam ser respeitada, uma dessas coisas era o corpo de quem um dia caminhara junto deles em direção a vida atroz ao qual o simbólico Destino submetia sem indulgência os filhos que pusera. Apenas sabia que certamente não se tratava de nenhuma manifestação de necrofilia da parte dele, caso contrário não teria ficado tão ofendido. O que seria então? Continuava a se questionar. Sua mente parecia ignorar-lhe o chamado para por em andamento toda a sua capacidade imaginativa e até perceptiva. Fingia não ouvir-lhe o apelo de sua curiosidade latente em meio aos pensamentos transtornados.

Sacudiu a cabeça com veemência, afastando essas dúvidas. Era a vida de Kamus e ele não tinha nada com isso, mesmo porquê não queria confusão com o francês. É verdade que Milo o deixara irritado, no entanto, não era nada fora do comum. Como se já não bastasse suas dúvidas existenciais insólitas, ainda tinha de arranjar confusão com o outro lá... Por quê simplesmente estava pensando sobre a vida de Kamus? Isso era algo que só tinha relação com ele próprio, não com Milo!

Caminhou até seu quarto, quando teve ganas a bocejar, exatamente como não fazia há muito tempo. Ao invés de abafar tais anseios, fez exatamente de forma contrária, bocejando de forma maravilhosa, tanto que mal pode conter duas pequenas lágrimas solitárias que rolaram de seu rosto.

Limpou-as rapidamente e se jogou com gosto em sua cama, afofando o travesseiro no momento seguinte, sem poder esperar para recuperar as noites de sono mal dormidas. Noites quase tão deprimentes quanto essa. Noites em que os herméticos monstros cobertos de pesadelos mais hostis que qualquer coisa encarada por um homem, vinha assolara todas as faltosas almas que se afundavam cada dia mais em seus mais derradeiros e aviltos medos.

Tinha de confessar que ao menos algo de bom teve naquela noite: A pequena discussão com Kamus trouxe de volta o seu bom-humor, ao menos naquela noite não teria mais crises existenciais, o que pra Milo já era uma grande vitória! E se era... Ninguém sabia disso melhor do que seu travesseiro, que fora massacrado várias vezes nas noites anteriores pelo mal-humor de Milo, depois de não conseguir mais cair no sono.

XXX

Milo abriu os olhos vagarosamente. A primeira coisa que sentiu um enorme calor sobre seus olhos, seguindo por sua visão sendo turvada por milhares de pontos multicoloridos em meio ao negror.

Piscou os olhos repetidas vezes, até que finalmente pudesse ver o cômodo completamente iluminado pela luz dourada da manhã, que vinha mansa brincar no quarto.

Contemplou a luz solar com um enorme sorriso de tranqüilidade, bem diferente do que vinha fazendo. Normalmente acordava irritado, isso é, quando dormia, e saia chutando suas coisas até o caminho para o banheiro, em meio a impropérios dirigidos aos céus... Hoje, contudo, não parecia muito disposto a sair xingando todas as criaturas viventes ao longo da face da Terra, e sim sair cantando aos quatro ventos, esperando que Zéfiro enviasse sua voz rouca e ressonantemente sexy, emoldurada pela euforia que sentia a todas as pobres almas que se sentiam exatamente como ele anteriormente.

Espreguiçou-se como um gato manhoso que acaba de ser despertado pelo maravilhoso cheiro de comida. Levantou-se vagarosamente, sem querer apressar aquele momento prazeroso, onde se levantava como se estivesse passado os melhores momentos de sua vida na noite anterior. Não que pudesse julgar assim a noite anterior, contudo, ele dormira! E isso era mais que motivo para acordar bem. Ao menos era o que ele pensava...

É bem verdade que todos os dias milhares de pessoas acordam no mundo, sem nunca se dar conta de quanto são afortunadas por terem tido uma boa noite de sono. Exatamente como Shaka lhe dissera uma vez: "As pessoas não sabem o quanto são afortunadas pelas pequenas coisas que a vida lhe oferece, até que elas as percam e desvaneçam bem diante de seus olhos, sem que elas possam fazer algo!" Sempre achara as frases de Shaka ilógicas, incoerentes e falsas até, porém nos últimos dias vinha percebendo que para ter o total entendimento de cada uma delas, era preciso muito mais espírito do que poder de assimilação lógica. Todas tinham como plano de fundo, um conhecimento arraigado em todos as ações e pensamentos humanos. Sabia agora que era algo além da compreensão de pessoas que tinha espíritos fracos e volúveis, como o fora o dele anteriormente. Tinha de admitir que crescera, espiritualmente falando. Mais do que vinte anos puderam lhe proporcionar tal ensinamento. Sua fase levemente depressiva, não fora de todo ruim.

Foi até o banheiro tomar um bom banho frio, para ver se conseguia o deixar ainda mais desperto, algo que talvez Milo não fizesse nem morto nos dias anteriores. Ele era totalmente contra banhos frios desde que Saori permitira alguns deleites básicos aos Cavaleiros, incluindo uma ducha bem quentinha ao amanhecer. Porém hoje parecia um dia em que se merecia todo o seu vigor físico. Toda a exultação de seu corpo.

O sol tão vigoroso lá fora, devia ser a comprovação a Milo de que o dia prometia. Principalmente depois de um temporal igual ao da madrugada anterior. O ar devia estar maravilhoso além das paredes de mármore branco de sua residência, revigorante pela chuva que veio refrescar o calor infernal grego, e ao mesmo tempo prazeroso pelo sol que viria incidir sobre suas cabeças durante o treinamento, tão manso e tão tímido, como não era visto há tempos naquela primavera, uma das mais quentes dos últimos anos. No entanto, o colorido do Santuário era notável, e muito admirado pelas jovens aspirantes amazonas e até mesmo por Afrodite, que ultimamente não tem feito outra coisa a não ser cultivar sua rosas, embora as gérberas aparecessem em meio à vegetação de forma mais marcante.

Por falar em Afordite... Hoje seria com ele seu treinamento. Como vinha fazendo desde o começo da semana. Foi estabelecida uma espécie de rotatividade, onde todos os cavaleiros treinavam entre si alternando os pares todas as semanas, assim seriam capazes de encarar vários estilos de luta diferentes e estariam mais preparados para um possível ataque surpresa. Bobagem, na opinião de Milo, já que ninguém mais era tolo o suficiente de se meter com Athena e seus cavaleiros.

Consultou o relógio quase com descaso, porém arregalou os seus olhos ao se dar conta do horário: dez e vinte e quatro. Marcara as oito com Afrodite! E olha que o pisciano ainda lhe dera uma colher de ch� ao lhe deixar chegar as oito, já que os outros já estavam prontos pra começar às seis da manhã. No fundo, sabia que fora somente para defender os interesses próprios que Afrodite lhe dera esse tempo, já que devia estar dando a regada matinal em suas rosas, contudo era cômodo para ele também, então não reclamara. Agradeceu aos deuses por não ser com Kamus que ele estivesse treinando! Imaginava que se fosse com ele, era capaz do aquariano já ter vindo tirá-lo da cama com neve caindo em seu rosto.

Riu-se ao imaginar a cena, desligando o chuveiro e pegando o roupão acomodado num suporte próximo ao boxe. Milo repreendeu-se no seguinte segundo. Ria agora porque isso não aconteceu, caso contrário teria insultado Kamus até suas gerações seguintes. E talvez até um pouco mais. Conhecendo-se, teria matado o francês ali mesmo!

Vestiu-se com pressa. Estava atrasado e não queria deixar Afrodite ainda mais ofendido pelo seu atraso. Talvez não tivesse percebido que sua blusa azul velha e surrada estivesse pelo avesso, algo que não passaria despercebido ao pisciano observador e crítico.

Saiu apressado da casa de Escorpião com dois _muffins_ em uma mão, um _waffle_ entre os dentes e um pedaço de mamão com açúcar em outra. Seria uma cena bizarra, digna de muitas brincadeiras por parte dos outros cavaleiros, caso o vissem naquela situação. Porém ao passar pelas casas, tudo o que via eram alguns servos cuidando das casas de seus mestres. Sinceramente, melhor pra ele, pelo menos não ia ter de agüentar as possíveis piadas com sua situação, embora já estivesse se preparando para as hipóteses absurdas que os amigos levantariam sobre sue atraso.

Lamentou-se por não ter tempo para admirar o dia, que parecia se abrir em um dos mais lindos do ano. Eram poucos que percebiam, mesmo com sinais tão evidentes. O ar fresco e leve vindo tão manso até cada ser que pudesse ser contemplado com esse presente e entendê-lo. As gotas de orvalho, mesmo às dez da manhã, ainda alojadas nos limbos das folhas de cada forma primitivamente linda das plantas que vieram a florir todas vigorosamente neste dia. O colorido atingindo às vistas dos transeuntes até onde seus olhos não mais podiam alcançar, como em um lindo tapete que se desgrudara dos jardins dos deuses, num ápice de loucura. O mar, ao fundo do Santuário, parecia ganhar um brilho dourado totalmente peculiar, recebendo a luz do sol dançando por suas oscilações límpidas, como em um ritual oculto que poucos mortais tinham o privilégio raro de apreciar, algo que ficaria ainda melhor se o privilegiado estivesse acompanhado com a pessoa certa. O céu parecia que nunca estivera tão turquesa quanto estava neste dia, tão limpo quanto estava agora. As nuvens brancas e fofas parecia ter desaparecido completamente, como se alguém as tivesse arrancado dali, para que não maculassem o lugar perfeito. Um dia propenso ao capricho dos deuses para com os mortais. Lindamente perigoso. Dia onde tudo o que se acreditava ser humanamente impossível, pode se tornar real.

Parou na frente ao campo de treinamento, escondendo-se atrás de um pequeno arvoredo, o atalho que tomara, resolvendo que antes de seguir e aturar as piadas, iria acabar de comer o pedaço de mamão e o único _muffin_ que restara, não querendo ser motivo maior para as brincadeiras desmedidas.

Lambeu um pouco do mamão que lhe sujava as mãos, apressado demais para ir até o pequeno riacho que passava ali por perto para lavá-las e no segundo seguinte, se recompôs, impaciente, tentando parecer o mais digno possível, o que realmente era difícil quando ele usava aquele irritante sorriso zombeteiro, para se proteger. Como dizem: "A melhor forma de se proteger é atacar!" Talvez fosse aquela a idealização de Kamus, já que vivia atacando todo mundo com seu maldito mal-humor. Deveria falar com Kamus para mudar de estratégia... Quem sabe no dia em que chover prata...

Ao chegar no meio da campina verdejante, notou que muitos cavaleiros lutavam já concentrados e bem suados, pelo longo e contínuo esforço físico. Sentiu-se levemente culpado por não estar em meio a eles aprimorando suas técnicas, como eles faziam e se dedicavam com tanto furor. Mas apenas levemente... Não o suficiente para se lamentar por ter dormido tudo o que podia.

Máscara da Morte lutava com Aldebaran em um canto um pouco mais afastado das vistas de Milo, o primeiro parecia tentar quebrar a resistência do segundo de qualquer forma. Shaka e Kanon estavam um pouco à frente do primeiro par, o virginiano sempre confiante em suas técnicas, enquanto Kanon parecia lutar mais impulsivamene. Saga e Shura estavam próximos à extremidade oposta do arvoredo de onde Milo saíra, deve-se dizer que muitas toras já estavam entregues ao chão. Shion e Dohko lutavam entre si, numa disputa acirradíssima bem no meio do campo, pareciam uma luta extrema, diferente de um treinamento supostamente amistoso. Ambos continuavam disputando entre si quem era o mais poderoso, desde que Athena os trouxeram de volta a vida. Kamus treinava violentamente com Mu, parecendo realmente mais exigente, nesse dia em particular, estavam perto de Shion e Dohko. Aiolia e Aiolos estavam praticando alguns golpes novos, perto de Saga e Shura., com certa camaradagem característica de irmãos que querem bem um ao outro.

No entanto, ele não avistava Afrodite.

**- **Ei, Milo! –Gritou alguém a sua esquerda. A voz era suave macia, exatamente como a das rosas que ele cultivava. Milo não precisou voltar-se para saber que se tratava de Afrodite. Este acenou vigorosamente, quando percebeu que a vista do escorpiano repousava em si e sorriu graciosamente. Não parecia estar tão chateado quanto ele pensara- Aqui!

Milo caminhou vagarosamente até o amigo, com um sorriso, acenando de volta. Os outros prestavam atenção aos seus movimentos, mas sem pararem de lutar entre si, como se fingissem ignorar. Afrodite levantou-se da pedra em que estivera sentado, com suas vestes cor-de-água, pomposamente arrumadas. O cabelo azul piscina preso em um rabo de cavalo, por ma fita vermelha, sempre dando um tom alegre as velas madeixas do pisciano.

**- **Desculpe, Dite! –Ele pediu com seu sorriso simpático habitual. Sabia que quando pede-se algo sorrindo, na maioria das vezes tem seus desejos atendidos de bom-grado. Milo admitia que não gostava de coisas anteriormente manipuladas pelo senso comum dos humanos, como por exemplo, os ditos populares. Contudo, nos últimos dias ele vinha se encontrando em cada um deles. Por mais que seja minúsculo o cunho de veracidade, não deixava de ser um retrato um tanto deturpado da realidade que vivia - Creio que tenha dormido demais.

**- **Ah, não se preocupe, querido! –Afrodite disse guardando a lixa de unhas que estivera utilizando, mirando em seguida, suas unhas pintadas de acordo com a cor de suas vestes, pra depois encará-lo com um sorriso condescendente- Ao menos minhas rosas estão muito bem regadas e minhas unhas impecáveis. Além de que a vista está maravilhosa.

Milo ao ouvir aquilo, procurou a direção na qual o olhar do sueco incidia. Um ponto atrás de suas costas, era certo! Acompanhou-o fitando ao redor e reparou que a maioria dos cavaleiros estava sem suas blusas, com exceção de Shaka e Kamus, é claro. Todos exibindo os bíceps bem definidos, enquanto o suor traçava um caminho lento e suave pela pele de cada um deles. Milo riu do comentário maldoso do amigo.

**- **Ah, claro! Essa não seria uma oportunidade que você perderia, não Dite? –Milo disse ainda com resquícios de riso em sua voz, o divertimento passeando pelos seus olhos azuis profundos- Que bom que não se chateou com o meu grande atraso.

**- **Que nada! O que seria da vida monótona se não tivessem suas surpresas diárias para que homens como eu pudessem desfrutar desses pequenos deleites? –Afrodite respondeu, com um aceno vago das mãos, ainda com seus olhos grudados aos cavaleiros. Por fim, pareceu finalmente dispensar-lhe um pouco de sua atenção, observando-o por um momento. Depois de uns segundos ergueu seu rosto e assumiu um tom um pouco mais sério- Sabia que sua camisa está ao avesso?

Milo olhou para si e reparou que a linha azul marinha estava em evidência e etiqueta do lado direito sobre as costelas foram a sua comprovação. Desleixado! Era a única conclusão que tirava daquilo. Como pudera, num átimo de distração, aparecer co a aparência pouco digna de um cavaleiro de ouro? O que os aprendizes diriam se o vissem daquela forma? Ainda mais ele, que segundo consta, deveria ser um exemplo, modelo superior, a tudo e a todos?

**- **Nossa! Desde quando era tão emotivo e se preocupava com o que os outros iam pensar de si? Nunca se importou com isso... Sempre teve seus estilo próprio. Será que era assim que se comportava nos últimos tempo? Preocupando-se apenas com o que os outros pensariam sobre suas atitudes, ao invés de manter sua peculiaridade? Seria aquele o motivo de estar naquele abismo hermético e sem saída? Se fosse, não deixaria que a convenção humana o tragasse novamente! Ele era Milo, o cavaleiro de Escorpião, e isso era algo que nenhum padrão previamente estabelecido conseguiria lhe arrancar por mais convencional que fosse.

**- **Nada que eu não possa resolver, para que comece logo o nosso treinamento. –Milo disse tirando a camisa, deixando o olhar de Afrodite perdido no abdômen maravilhoso do grego. O sueco deixou escapar um assovio. Milo o fitou arriscando um sorriso, devia admitir que adorava receber elogios, mesmo implícitos. Desvirou a camisa e a colocou no lugar.

**- **Nossa, Milo! Não iria me importar se você treinasse sem esse pano cruel me privando as vistas. –Afrodite fitou-o depois de algum tempo, abrindo seu leque cor-de-água com fios dourados e abanando-se num sorriso malicioso- Agora eu entendo porque ela o deixou tanto tempo em escorpião.

**- **Ela? –Milo perguntou levemente confuso, fitando o pisciano com uma expressão de surpresa, franzindo a testa de uma forma extremamente doce. Algo que se via pouco que Milo o fizesse. Ele era um daqueles que sempre entendia a piada logo de uma vez. Nunca pedia para repetir qualquer coisa por não ter entendido ou não estivesse confiado em sua audição suficientemente para dar credibilidade a si, por ser algo absurdo, o que ouvira. Ele achava um sinal de fraqueza, homens seguros como cavaleiros de ouro, pedirem para se repetir a notícia simplesmente por não crer em seus ouvidos. Era o mesmo que dizer que seu cosmo não era nada além de uma pequena chama de uma vela perdida em meio a escuridão. Se todos ali era cavaleiros, era simplesmente porque tinham seus sentidos apurados, inclusive o sétimo. Então porquê raios todos duvidavam dos ouvidos?

**- **Ora, Milo! –Afrodite disse num tom malicioso com um sorriso de quem sabia das coisas, bastante cúmplice- Eu sei que somente alguém especial teria te prendido em escorpião até essa hora, a coisa deve ter sido realmente boa, pela sua expressão animada. Eu não te via assim há dias!

**- **Ah, é! –Milo sorriu concordando. E daí que fosse mentira? Ele não dissera uma palavra, Afrodite que concluíra por conta própria. Não se importava com o fato de que seria assediado por todos os outros dourados, que iriam querer saber quem era a jovem. Pelo menos aquilo inflamava seu ego, principalmente com os outros cavaleiros o parabenizando por sua recente conquista, com fariam no intervalo para o almoço. Mandava danar-se o fato de que aquilo não era uma verdade exatamente... O que era a verdade senão o que cada um acredita? Afinal, se a pessoa põe em sua mente que Papai Noel existe, pra ela, essa será uma verdade. Sua felicidade, no entanto, era que ninguém ousaria parar agora devido ao treinamento que já devia estar acontecendo há muito tempo, não queriam perder o pique e ter de recomeçar todo o aquecimento novamente- Foi uma noite bem divertida, por assim dizer!

Afrodite riu. Milo não mentira. Ele nunca mentira, apenas omitia... Talvez aquela fosse a verdade de Afrodite e não cabia a ele desacreditar o homem. Não gostava de ser "o cara que estilhaçava sonhos, ou "verdades", no caso. Ele sabia que Kamus e Shaka eram capazes, mas não ele. Se tinha algo que construía a índole de um homem, era o poder de sua crença. E ele não servia para acabar com isso nas pessoas, talvez fosse um pouco sensível em relação aos sonhos, que inclusive ele possuía em suas crenças. A noite fora divertida, era fato, mas ele só não dissera como e com quem... E nem diria, e se dissesse, acrescentaria alguns detalhes mais... tórridos! Afinal, ele era capaz de tudo para não destruir os sonhos e verdades do outros... ;)

**- **Eu ainda tenho de me aquecer, você parece já estar pronto! –Afrodite disse observando o rubor leve nas face morena do belo grego, assim começando a correr pelo campo, com Milo bem ao seu lado- Se você quiser lavar suas mãos, enquanto me aqueço...

Milo fitou as próprias mãos, ainda sujas de comida. É, elas realmente precisavam ser lavadas, parecia que seu banho de gato não funcionara tão bem quanto esperava. Deu de ombros, pouco se importando. Contudo aceitando o que Afrodite lhe propunha, gentilmente.

**- **Eu não demoro! –Milo disse sem sequer se sentir encabulado pela observação do sueco. E daí que estivesse com as mãos sujas? Era hora de parar de se importar, como ele dissera a si exatamente há alguns minutos atrás. Claro que as lavaria, já que sabia aceitar um bom conselho, mas não porque lhe importasse o que as pessoas pensariam... Só queria se sentir bem! Limpo! Passou na frente de Afrodite e tomou o rumo da trilha de margaridas até o riacho.

Chegando l� abaixou-se até as águas transparentes, colocando suas mãos debaixo da correnteza forte e opressiva. Estranhamente parecia forte demais para um riacho simples. Como se seu vigor tivesse redobrado naquele dia maravilhoso e as águas corressem com mais satisfação. O sol tocava bem de leve os seixos escondidos pela água no fundo do riacho, refletindo sem querer nos olhos do grego. Este colocou a mão na frente do rosto querendo impedir o brilho lhe cegasse momentaneamente, como não visse solução apertou as pálpebras e sentou-se no chão de terra batida, levemente molhada pela água que por ali passava, dando o cheirinho familiar do campo em seu meio rural. Desviando o olhar do rio, sem querer deixara as pernas cederem e acabara propenso a uma pequena queda, onde seus glúteos atingiram o chão gramado com leveza.

Ao abrir os olhos e pela segunda vez se deparar com um monte de bolinhas multicoloridas em meio a escuridão se sentiu irritado. Piscou intensamente diversas vezes, impaciente.

Um som extremamente bonito lhe atingiu os ouvidos, era um som cristalino e regular, que entrecortava o ar com doçura. Ao abrir os olhos e finalmente perceber-se capaz de olhar para algo, procurou com os olhos pelo som que ouvira e notou uma figura pequena na margem oposta ao riacho. O som que ouvira era o de uma risada... A risada de uma criança.

Era uma menina, que tinha os cabelos tão negros e compridos quanto uma noite de temporal onde embora fosse completamente bagunçada, ainda podia-se saber da maciez de suas nuvens pesadas, e cujos os olhos verdes-esmeraldas brilhavam a distância da margem oposta do rio com seu divertimentos. A pequena de pele alva, não parecia intimidada pela presença dele, um cavaleiro de ouro. Talvez nem soubesse quem ele era... Como era doce o poder do desconhecimento! Às vezes queria ser ele ater essas maravilhosa sensação. Sem precisar se importar com anda, exatamente como a criança.

Depois de alguns segundos ela parou, ainda a fitá-lo.

**- **Oi, Milo! –Ela disse acenando com um belo sorriso em seus dentes brancos e pequenos, deveriam ainda ser de leite. Não devia passar dos oito anos.

**- **Eu te conheço? –Milo perguntou simpático, se levantando e fitando-a com um belo sorriso encorajador.

**- **Não sei, mas eu te conheço! –Subitamente a pequena sumiu de onde estava e sua voz soou exatamente ao seu lado, sentada sobre uma grande pedra.

**- **De onde me conhece? –ele quis saber tornando-se um pouco mais sério, se ajoelhando ao lado da menina, que usava um vestido comprido e estampado. NA cor branca e brilhante, como um pequeno presente dos deuses para tornar seu dia um pouco menos... entediante? Usual? Bem, ele não sabia, mas gostava de saber que talvez o dia não fosse assim tão... tão... Bem, ele não sabia com dizer, apenas como sentir a euforia prometida.

A menina tocou-lhe o rosto de leve. E depois os olhos verdes dela o encararam levemente alegres. Soltou-lhe o rosto, quebrando o contato da mão quente da pequena com seu rosto. Ao romper tal carícia, foi como se a pequena lhe tivesse arrancado algo. Ele olhou-a com certo estranhamento.

**- **Podia não te conhecer a dois segundos atrás, mas agora eu te conheço! –A menina sorriu misteriosamente- Sabia que é feio dizer aos amigos coisas que não aconteceram... Pobre Afrodite, vai fofocar pra todo mundo que você está namorando!

**- **Como... Como você sabe? –Milo perguntou gaguejando levemente ao fazer a pergunta. Essa menina lhe soava muito estranha, aparecera do nada e já sabia sobre suas pequenas nuances, como aquela de omitir a verdade. Como podia? O que ela estava fazendo ali? Como soubera sobre Afrodite e sua pequena omissão? Quem era ela? E o que ela queria consigo?

XXX CONTINUA XXX

**N/A**: Eu não ia acabar o capítulo aqui, mas resolvi deixar todo mundo no suspense sobre a pequena... Será ela uma deusa disfarçada? E se for, o que ela está fazendo ali? Se você leu "A Intenção É O Que Conta" ( a fic que autoro em parceria), você vai reparar uma certa semelhança entre essa garotinha com a que deu um aviso a Shaka, confesso que essa foi minha intenção... Só que as duas não tem nada a ver uma com a outra, a não ser o dom especial... No próximo capítulo saberão porquê... Eu pretendia contar nesse, mas temi que ficasse grande e enjoado de se ler. Meus capítulos de Harry Potter normalmente excedem 20 folhas e não quis fazer isso aqui porque muita gente reclama disso, então farei capítulos menores e mais numerosos, espero que gostem...

Gente o Kamus viu o Milo de samba-canção! Se fosse eu tinha pirado! Perdido a pouca sanidade que me resta... Se fosse eu tinha agarrado aquele gostoso!

Os diálogos ficaram assim, meio + ou -... Só gostei da discussão do Milo com Kamus. O com o Dite está meio pobrinho porque já é domingo da semana de testes e eu sequer abri meu caderno para estudar e agora a minha consciência parece ter voltado do fundo daquele cofre que atirei no mar, todo cheio de correntes... Consciência maldita! Era pra ter morrido afogada lá

Sobre o dia perfeito... Ficou perfeito! Eu quase chorei ao ler aquilo de novo e juro que me imaginei no colo do Milo dando uvinhas na boca dele! Mas não espalhem pra todo mundo que sou assim, meio emotiva, tenho uma pose de durona a zelar, certo?

Agora, o Milo acusando Kamus de necrofilia foi ótimo! Eu acho que nunca mais vou fazer algo tão absurdo... Bom, para quem não entendeu o que é necrófilo muito bem, eu direi... Necrófilo é o cara que "come" o cadáver... Sim, esse comer é no pior sentido da palavra... Ah, e sorry pelos erros de português, mas não sei o que está acontecendo com que a formatação tá saindo um c... mfmfifmifm... Tamparam a minha boca! Desculpem. Eu corrijo o texto por pelo menos duas vezes antes de mandar, mas parece que a coisa não fica como eu produzo, por mais que eu tente... Se alguém souber como dar um jeito nisso, me conte por favor! Eu estou desesperada, só sei como por travessão e olhe lá...

Bem, vou fazer o pedido básico que estão cansados de ouvir! Reviews, please! PELOAMORDEDEUS! Credo, que desespero! Mas é isso aí! Eu peço reviews... Ah, e já abusando de vocês, será que alguém poderia me mandar algumas figuras de Milo e Kamus? Eu preciso dos meus musos (essa palavra nem existe! Acho que já estou variando!) inspiradores! O e-mail é: que não era um vibrador... He,he! Imagina o Kamus com aquilo na mão? O Milo ia ficar louquinho de tesão... Vixi, até rimou! Quem sabe eu não apronte uma dessas? De mim esperem por qualquer coisa...

Respondendo ao povo que comentou:

**Yoros:** Ah, sim! Fic de amador, sim! Você já viu autor sério chamar um personagem de necrófilo? Puxa, fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic. Eu me sinto tão feliz por isso, quase me sinto humana, depois de tantos anos passando por uma forma subversiva ignorada... Ih, isso é coisa pra analise do Milo, não minha... Foi mals!

Obrigada mesmo! O segundo capítulo tá aí. O terceiro está a caminho, vou iniciá-lo assim que acabar a minha semana de testes (ou até que os professores desistam de me deixar menos ignorante!). Obrigada por esperar.

Viu o que o Kamus estava segurando? Agora o bicho vai pegar é no três... Teremos mais acusações libidinosas...

**Pandora-Amamiya:** Qual não foi o susto que tomei ao abrir as reviews e ver que a grande Pandora comentou? Quase caí pra trás... Ok, eu admito, eu caí pra trás! E o outro grande baque que tomei foi ao perceber que ela tinha gostado da minha fic. Principalmente porque essa havia sido uma fic que eu tinha escrito para desabafar, jamais esperei que alguém como a Pandora comentasse. Mas sabe, eu não podia ter mostrado mais feliz. É bom saber que você gostou. Agradeço por você ler... Quanto aos detalhes, são apenas minhas impressões, nada além disso... Pensamentos soltos que ao menos uma vez na vida fizeram sentido (nota-se como sou desequilibrada, não?). Quanto as notas finais, são apenas comentários "bondosos e zelosos" (quem acredita nessa? Eu? Bondosa?) que faço sobre meus personagens favoritos. Normalmente sai coisa piro, mas parece que quando escrevo notas eu travo... Vai entender.

**Sini:** Minha grande amiga que atura todos meus devaneios! Thanks! Sem você essa não passaria de meros rascunhos na folhinhas da agenda do ano passado (sabe como pobre é. Ainda não teve oportunidade, para comprar uma desse ano). A você mil agradecimentos!

**Carola Weasley:** Eu escrever bem? Questão de opinião. Eu só passo o meu tempo... Sabe quando você não tem absolutamente nada pra fazer no feriado porque seu pai tá demasiadamente cansado pra te levar ao shopping? É mais ou menos isso o que acontece comigo. Pra extravasar minhas opiniões ou frustrações. Eu coloco minha alma no personagem. Me pergunto qual autor não o faz, porque por mais que a fic possa parecer mal escrita (como no meu caso) há um pouco da essência do autor. O pecado se chama tempo, algo que deveria ser totalmente disponível para nós (ou quem sabe não? Algo a colocar o Milo a discutir!), que deveria se paralisar para que pudéssemos fazer tudo. O pré-vestibular (com aulas de manhã e de tarde) está acabando comigo, quem manda querer ser gente, no futuro! Mas estou escrevendo na medida do possível. Enquanto respondo a sua review, estou com a segunda página pronta do terceiro capítulo desta fic. Vou tentar aproveitar esse feriado pra escrever, por mais complicado que seja, porque essa época de páscoa é algo tão familiar, e eu não fujo a essa regra, abandonando até o pc que tanto amo para curtir a folga do Papi (por ele eu até encarei a fila enoorme das Americanas em época de Páscoa! E olha que eu não faço isso nem por mim.) Então se der, terminarei de começar o 3, mas não prometo nada. Tenho minhas fics de Harry Potter também, assumi uma responsabilidade grande ao ser eleita 1ª do Ranking semanal do 3 Vassouras há umas semanas atrás e outra ao saber que estou em 9º no ranking geral. Obrigada por comentar, amiga! É importante saber que você gostou da minha fic! Espere por mais! E não é sacanagem nenhuma, só falta de tempo...

**Kitsune Youko: **Puxa que bom que gostou! Fico até feliz por saber que um ser inútil como eu foi capaz de cativar alguém com minhas palavras... Sinto-me quase gente (olha da onde eu tirei aquela seção de "quase do capítulo I)! Como pode ver, estou me esforçando para postar com rapidez esta fic, mesmo que esteja lrgando minhas outras fics... Para não deixar ninguém na seca neste feriadão, postei... Viu, já tem o que fazer esses dias, pra quem ficou em casa igual a mim... Deprimente! Mas pelo menos estou ao lado dos meus pais, o que é muito importante para mim (embora não dispensasse estar na Região dos Lagos, cercadas por gatinhos, me dando água de coco e uvinhas na boca (deu pra perceber que tenho fixação por essa fruta... Aliás, toda fruta é válida, até o Frô... XD). UI! Já tô até arrepiada!

Pode deixar, que no meu tempo vago, eu venho correndo pra ligar o pc e escrever... Por mais lerdo que ele seja pra abrir (uma lesma parece-me mais veloz! Infelizmente é velho, mas eu o amo! EU AMO MINHA BANHEIRA VELHA...! Digo, PC VELHO! Também não vou esculachar o pobre para quem quiser ver... Ele segura minha barra.)

**Aurora: **Dear, você não sabe como nosso último papo foi esclarecedor! Fico feliz por ter ouvido minhas lamúrias e bobeiras. Obrigada por dispensar seu precioso tempo a leitura dessa fic! Não sabe como deixa essa autora patética feliz (será que devo me denominar autora? Sinto-me até medíocre perto das ótimas fics que estão hospedadas aqui no fanfiction...)! Muito obrigada mesmo! Please review! Se você não gostar ou tiver alguma crítica, não se acanhe! Eu quero crescer, e esse processo engloba saber ouvir e aplicar as dicas que as pessoas nos dão.

E por último às pessoas que lêem, mas não comentam. A elas mando um GRANDE APERTÃO NO TRASEIRO! E comentem se não mando mais!

Para todos eu desejo: **FELIZ PÁSCOA!**


	3. Devaneios Mortais

Capítulo III

Devaneios Mortais

No último capítulo:

_"Depois de alguns segundos ela parou, ainda a fitá-lo._

_**- **Oi, Milo! –Ela disse acenando com um belo sorriso em seus dentes brancos e pequenos, deveriam ainda ser de leite. Não devia passar dos oito anos._

_**- **Eu te conheço? –Milo perguntou simpático, se levantando e fitando-a com um belo sorriso encorajador._

_**- **Não sei, mas eu te conheço! –Subitamente a pequena sumiu de onde estava e sua voz soou exatamente ao seu lado, sentada sobre uma grande pedra._

_**- **De onde me conhece? –ele quis saber tornando-se um pouco mais sério, se ajoelhando ao lado da menina, que usava um vestido comprido e estampado. Na cor branca e brilhante, como um pequeno presente dos deuses para tornar seu dia um pouco menos... entediante? Usual? Bem, ele não sabia, mas gostava de saber que talvez o dia não fosse assim tão... tão... Bem, ele não sabia com dizer, apenas como sentir a euforia prometida._

_A menina tocou-lhe o rosto de leve. E depois os olhos verdes dela o encararam levemente alegres. Soltou-lhe o rosto, quebrando o contato da mão quente da pequena com seu rosto. Ao romper tal carícia, foi como se a pequena lhe tivesse arrancado algo. Ele olhou-a com certo estranhamento._

_**- **Podia não te conhecer a dois segundos atrás, mas agora eu te conheço! –A menina sorriu misteriosamente- Sabia que é feio dizer aos amigos coisas que não aconteceram... Pobre Afrodite, vai fofocar pra todo mundo que você está namorando!_

_**- **Como... Como você sabe? –Milo perguntou gaguejando levemente ao fazer a pergunta. Essa menina lhe soava muito estranha, aparecera do nada e já sabia sobre suas pequenas nuances, como aquela de omitir a verdade. Como podia? O que ela estava fazendo ali? Como soubera sobre Afrodite e sua pequena omissão? Quem era ela? E o que ela queria consigo?"_

**- **Não há nada que possa esconder de mim, Milo! –A pequena respondeu rindo dele. Depois parou de rir e olhou profundamente nos olhos dele- Você parece meu tio! Ele também fez essa mesma cara de bobo quando eu revelei um segredo dele. Ele guarda algo muito engraçado no armário...

**- **Seu tio? –Milo perguntou levemente curioso. A menina era uma pequena figura, era inegável. Prendia sua atenção com suas ações tão infantis, contrastante ao ar adulto que conservava nos olhos muito verdes, como se fosse o peso do mundo que carregasse dentro de si. A inteligência parecia ser uma marca onipresente em tudo o que fazia. O que ser tão gracioso estaria fazendo por ali?- Você não está perdida? Se distanciou do seu mestre?

**- **Você faz muitas perguntas! –A pequena respondeu com um sorriso quase reprovador curvado nos lábios rosados, porém assumindo depois um ar de confusão - Minha mãe diz que são as crianças que devem fazer perguntas e os adultos tem que responder. Então... Você também é uma criança?

**- **Não. –Ele respondeu rindo-se da hesitação dela ao concluir seu raciocínio. Era como se essa menção negasse o que via, e o que fora previamente ensinada a discernir. Contradição brusca para alguém tão pequena. Podia emanar uma certa inteligência, mas ainda era uma criança. Confundia-se sobre no que deve acreditar - Se isso for melhor pra sua cabecinha, pense apenas que sou um adulto que ainda não sabe das coisas da vida.

**- **O que você quis dizer com "melhor pra sua cabecinha"? –Ela perguntou desfazendo seu ar altivo, que fora algo que ele achara extremamente marcante nessa menina. Jamais vira uma criança manter um ar tão digno, ao invés do ar brincalhão, vivo e contagiante. Algo que poucos adultos conseguiam, pra ser sincero. Dignidade era algo que vinha de dentro pra fora, como toda a impressão sentimental expressa nas feições de cada um dos seres viventes. Todos sabiam identificar o modo de todo somente em um olhar mais atento. Todos sabiam que ele era um moço impulsivo simplesmente pelo modo que sorria, sempre confiante, desafiando a vida com este mesmo sorriso que misturava impertinência. As pessoas tinham esse hábito de julgar pelas aparências, ele mesmo admitia que o possuía, contudo sabia que as pessoas às vezes usavam-se de máscaras, sendo esses artifícios para esconderem suas fragilidades, como ele. Sempre sendo exceção à regra! - Você não me chamou de burra, né?

**- **­Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. –Milo disse sem poder conter o tom de preocupação na sua voz, ao notar que as feições da pequena se fechavam, como nuvens que encobrem a luz solar, obscurecendo tudo que antes emanava a alegria da que a luz exultante propunha - Apenas acho que a senhorita é demasiadamente jovem para compreender certas coisas.

**- **Eu vou te provar que não. Ouça: –A pequena respondeu e levantou-se ficando bem diante do grego. Ajeitou o vestido e tomou ar- "Na verdade, os homens seguem quase sempre caminhos já percorridos por outrem agindo por imitação. Não lhe sendo possível imitar exatamente os outros, nem alcançar a excelência demonstrada pelos modelos que imita, o homem prudente escolherá sempre o caminho trilhado pelos grandes vultos, selecionando os mais destacados, de modo que, mesmo sem atingir sua grandeza, se beneficiará de qualquer modo com seus reflexos."

**- **O que é isso? –Milo perguntou espantado com as palavras da jovem. Era com certeza assombroso que ela recitasse algo que fizesse tanto sentido, mas ao mesmo tempo tão incompreensível. Palavras bonitas, que pareciam tão irrelevantes, no entanto. Irrelevantes, pois com certeza foram produzidas por um alguém que passara seus dias atrás de uma bela escrivaninha a observar a vida dos outros, aprendendo e maldizendo os erros que as pessoas cometem, completamente alheio que além dele existia algo maior e mais emocionante, pronto para mostrar com furor tudo o que ele quisesse que se abrisse. Indisposto a se permitir errar, com medo do que outros, como ele, diriam. Seguindo sempre o mesmo caminho que estipularam para a "elite inteligente" da qual ele se auto-incluía. Exatamente como esse autor pensava. Sim, ele concluíra que as palavras não eram dela, pois tinha certeza de que já as ouvira em algum lugar antes, exatamente quando era uma criança numa lição teórica de cavaleiro, mas não dera importância a tais palavras. Como uma mera criança daria importância? Se bem que, aquela a sua frente dava.

**- **Vai me dizer que você não sabe? – A menina perguntou chocada, se aproximando dele, que permanecia ajoelhado ao lado da pedra onde ela estivera anteriormente. Os olhos verdes mostravam agitação- Isso é impossível! Eu vi aí na sua cabeça! Será que eu andei confundindo as pessoas de novo?

**- **Como assim viu na minha cabeça? –Milo perguntou sentando-se no chão. Não sabia porque, mas tinha a ligeira impressão de que dali sairia uma bela história. Estava curioso sobre as habilidades que a menina aparentava possuir. Confessava que ainda estava cismado com o fato dela saber o seu nome e da "omitida" ao Afrodite, parecia que finalmente teria saciada sua curiosidade.

**- **Eu... É que... –A pequena hesitava visivelmente, seus olhos verdes fitavam um ponto exato no chão, incapazes de encará-lo, as mãos estavam atrás das costas, os pés descalços chutavam levemente o chão, como se ela tivesse feito algo horrivelmente errado - O meu tio não vai gostar de saber que eu fiz isso de novo! Ele não quer que eu conte pra ninguém.

**­- **Quem é o seu tio? –Milo perguntou com horrorosos açoites do âmago em fúria pelo conhecimento mais aprofundado sobre a menina que se considerava inteligente- O que há de tão ruim que você não pode me revelar?

**- **Meu tio é um cavaleiro de ouro. Ele é muito bonito. –A menina respondeu com o peito inchando-se imperceptivelmente de orgulho, animava-se um pouco mais ao falar dele - E inteligente. Ele que me deu esse livro que recitei, no meu último aniversário. Sabe, ele não é realmente o meu tio. Ele é meu padrinho, só que eu o chamo de tio porque minha mãe disse que era assim que eu devia chamá-lo. Eu gosto dele como se fosse meu pai, que não conheci.

**- **Sim, mas o que há de tão ruim que você não possa revelar? –Ele perguntou apressadamente depois que a menina se calou, parecendo indisposta a falar, não sem o estímulo de responder a uma pergunta que ela conhecia a resposta. Uma menina ávida pelo conhecimento, ele percebera. Desconfiava que seu padrinho fosse Shaka de Virgem, alguém bem capaz de dar um livro tão complexo a uma menina tão pequena e ensiná-la tudo quanto fosse possível sobre filosofia.

**- **Meus dons. –Ela respondeu simplesmente, ainda incapaz de fitá-lo nos olhos, mirando o chão- Minha mãe era quase uma profetiza. Meu pai treinou ao lado de Mu de Áries, obviamente porque possuía habilidades similares ao cavaleiro da primeira casa.

**- **E o que isso pode ter a ver com você? –Milo perguntou, levemente confuso com tudo aquilo. A menina voltou seu olhar como se dissesse que desejava muito que nada que fosse relacionado a ela. Um olhar que lhe causou condolências, algo muito difícil de se ver no coração do grego. Não era o tipo que sentia tal coisa por qualquer outro além de si. Era muito egocêntrico, como todo o ser humano era. Pensava apenas em si e isso já era o suficiente. No entanto, não parecia, naquele momento... O rostinho lindo e pálido dela parecia revelar o quanto não gostava daquele assunto, pois as feições infantis se asseveravam, como a de alguém que passara por muitas provações e que ficaria marcada para sempre com essas, como as lembranças de um batalha dura que jamais lhe dão o privilégio de voltar a ser como antes, deixando resquícios externos que seriam demonstrados com orgulho pelo sobrevivente, e também internos que jamais seriam expostos aos que veneravam as cicatrizes, pois estes sinais provavelmente se abririam a simples menções da dor que existia, modificando totalmente a alma de um ser, tornando-o mais forte, porém muito mais duro, exigente e frio aos estímulos de carinho que alguém um dia a ofereceria.

**- **Não tem toda aquela história de cromossomos que se juntam quando você é um feto e tal? –A pequena perguntou a Milo, ao que ele confirmou. Então ela tomou ar e prosseguiu- Parece que eu herdei os malditos cromossomos de meu pai que me davam a habilidade de ler mentes e lembranças, me teleportar. E os da minha mãe. Posso prever coisas grandes antes que aconteçam.

**- **Mas isso é bom! Pense nas maravilhosas habilidades que você tem! –Milo tentou animá-la, imprimindo o tom mais entusiástico que pôde a usa voz. Não queria ver aquela menina tão inteligente deprimida por causa de um assunto que ele buscara. Sentia-se mal por ser o causador da tristeza dela, mesmo que indiretamente, já que não fora ele quem a marcara com tal sentimento. Contudo a fazia lembrar. Acreditava que a perturbação dela fosse devido a perda do pai. Sabia que era um homem levemente insensível aos problemas dos outros, todavia, impossível seria deixar de comover-se com uma criança tão especial- Você pode chegar ao lugar que quer em questão de instantes.

**- **Não há nenhum lugar em que eu queria realmente estar. Acho que nada mais importa. Não gosto das formas que as coisas têm assumido. –Ela revelou, se sentando de frente a ele com os olhos verdes obscurecidos pelo brilho da melancolia. Ocultando com as mãos o seu belo rosto, balançou a cabeça fortemente, em sinal de negação e desespero - Eu me sinto tão pedida.

**- **Você não é a única, querida. –Milo disse identificando-se com as palavras da menina. Repentinamente, lembrara-se das coisas que ela lhe fizera lembrar. Aquele encontro com a menina parecia não poder ser mais oportuno. Devido a motivos diferentes, se sentiam exatamente iguais. Implicitamente, em suas últimas palavras, a criança deixara claro que não estava feliz com sua vida, por mais que tentasse demonstrar o contrário. Tão jovem, e já se tornava uma excelente fingidora, equiparando-se a ele. Jamais imaginaria que uma menina tão vivaz fosse capaz de esconder dentro de si impressões tão profundas. Uma garota precocemente marcada pelo maldito estigma da imprecisão, do erro, da mentira e do sofrimento. O pior é que ele não sabia como fazer para ajudá-la a quebrar as muralhas de falsas certezas que ela construíra ao redor de si, querendo que fossem fortes o suficiente para que incitações externas não atingissem o mundo perfeito que construíra para suprir a necessidade de uma vida ideal, onde ninguém precisa se esconder, onde todos os sentimentos são completos e plenos. O pequeno paraíso em que eles são levados a crer que existe simplesmente para serem fantoches felizes, ao invés de soldado revoltado dos deuses. Ele sabia que já ultrapassara esse estágio e isto fora na noite anterior, ao dar-se conta de que não havia nada pra ele no mundo além das noitadas maravilhosas que passava, de certa forma, esse fora seu mundinho estilhaçado pelas dúvidas. Mesmas dúvidas ou falsas certezas, já que quando as certezas enganosas se dissolvem tornam-se dúvidas, que a protegiam da realidade que apenas se faria presente quando tivesse as respostas certas, fazendo-a compreender que o mundo perfeito não passa de um pano de fundo ridículo para nos manter atados a maldita vida que nos despreza e nos nega a felicidade suprema. As muralhas dela eram fortes, enquanto as dúvidas eram demasiadamente ínfimas, incapazes de guiá-la ao que a vida realmente se mostrava, diferentemente de como fora as dele na noite anterior. Ainda eram argumentos para se esconder, enquanto as deles foram razões para deixar de se esconder, de pelo menos uma vez ser um homem verdadeiro que deixa o refúgio para lutar de frente com seus medos, com suas paixões e contra as cordas que o tornam um fantoche dos deuses e do Destino.- Todas as pessoas um dia se sentem perdidas em suas vidas.

**- **Sério? –A pequena teve sua atenção arrebatada pelas palavras dele. Tirou as mãos do rosto, nos olhos já haviam pontilhadas pequenas gotas que viriam à tona caso ele não dissesse a coisa certa. Ele sabia que deveria fazê-lo. Ao menos uma vez em sua vida. Ele apenas confirmou com um aceno demorado de sua cabeça - Você já se sentiu desse jeito?

**- **Claro que sim. –Milo respondeu com um sorriso que ele julgava ser encorajador. Ela sorriu em resposta ao seu gesto, feliz, lentamente os olhos verdes-esmeraldas recuperavam o brilho - Eu, um dia, simplesmente acordei e me senti perdido. Só que de uma forma diferente.

**- **Como? –A menina perguntou com os olhos ganhando a tonalidade verde reluzente que encontrara nela, com certeza era o interesse e a curiosidade que neles emanava.

**- **Eu comecei a perceber que as coisas que eu fazia eram sem sentido. Não eram tudo o que eu queria. Nenhum ser humano deseja uma vida tão irresponsável. Só que ao mesmo tempo tão... Igual! –Ele disse olhando o céu, sentindo-se ainda incapaz de dizer tal coisa a alguém. Tentava se convencer que apenas o fazia devido ao fato de que queria quebrar os hábitos e ao menos uma vez, ajudar alguém. Contudo, sabia que havia uma necessidade maior de experimentar, pela primeira vez, o que é repartir seus mais profundos e bem guardados segredos com um outro ser. Por mais jovem que fosse, ou por mais inexperiente. As palavras que ouvira certa vez de seu mestre ecoaram em sua mente: "Há coisas que não se explicam!". Nunca fizera sentido pra ele. Principalmente porque não acreditava que houvessem coisas que o homem ainda não conseguira explicar, sempre com suas malas de argumentos, por mais absurdos que fossem. Era algo que lhe queimava o peito dizendo que lhe faria bem - Sempre fui um homem que aprecia noites em locais agitados e superlotados, com bebidas e mulheres, até que me cansei. Só que deu uns tempos pra cá, não tenho mais me divertido com essas coisas, como se tudo fizesse parte de um universo distante e não de semanas. Finalmente me dei conta de que a vida não se resume apenas em coisas tão... comuns. Há um momento na vida de um ser, em que ele deseja mais do que simples noites de luxúria e bebidas. Um ser humano não se alimenta apenas de diversão... É preciso dar sentido ao vida. Amar algo e se ater a isso como se sua vida dependesse disso. Porém tenho a impressão de que não possuo tal bem tão valioso.

**- **Eu vi isso, na sua cabeça. –Ela respondeu fitando-o de olhos arregalados. Talvez não esperasse que ele realmente fosse dizer a ela, ou provavelmente esperava algo vago, como os adultos normalmente faziam quando não queria responder algo a uma criança - Só que eu achei a citação de Maquiavel mais importante. Pensei que você reconheceria com mais facilidade, só que acho que me enganei.

**- **É uma questão de prioridades, pequena... –Milo começou a explicá-a sobre aquele novo conceito, todavia, pareceu finalmente notar que sequer sabia qual era o nome da pequena a sua frente- Qual o seu nome, menina?

**- **Meu nome é Kamila! –Ela disse estendendo a mão em gesto cordial, completamente comedido, executado com a perfeição de uma pequena nobre. Lembrou-lhe uma pequena princesa. Seguindo as maneiras da antiga Corte, aceitou-lhe a mãozinha e levou-a aos lábios com gentileza, ao que a menina sorriu- Mas não me importo se quiser me tratar com adjetivos carinhosos, como um pai faria com sua filha. Continue a me chamar de "pequena" se quiser.

**- **Você quer dizer que acha que eu seria um bom pai? –Milo concluiu, levemente chocado, a partir das palavras dela. Era bem verdade que cada um de nós busca o melhor para si, inegável efeito comportamental humano, em seu egoísmo. Ela deixara no ar uma sugestão sobre eles parecerem pai e filha, provavelmente porque no momento o considerou o melhor exemplo sobre como um pai deve ser. E como crianças, em especial esta, tendem a espontaneidade, não fora difícil concluir o que ela dissera. Aquela criança necessitava de algo novo em sua vida tanto quanto ele.

**- **Ahn ham! –Confirmou a pequena com um forte aceno positivo - Você tem paciência com crianças e responde a todas as perguntas, por mais inadequadas que sejam... Meu tio perde a paciência quando faço isso! Diz que é feio perguntar demais. Diz que eu fico igual a... você.

**- **A mim? –Milo perguntou dando um sorriso ao ouvir a pequena comentar, depois de um momento de ponderação, ela pedia desculpas com seu olhar, ao que ela confirmava com um meneio leve - Seu tio tem razão! Eu sou muito indiscreto, eu admito! Mas acho que os outros são fechados demais! Deveriam ser tão claros quanto eu!

**- **Eu gostei de você! –Ela disse fitando-o novamente nos olhos, lançando um sorriso em aprovação aos modos dele - Não quer ser meu pai?

**- **Você não tem o seu tio? –Milo perguntou intrigado e levemente surpreso. Era estranho admitir que não sabia como deveria conduzir aquela situação. Não fora ela mesma que dissera que adorava o tio? O que a fazia mudar de opinião agora?

**- **Eu tenho, mas... –A jovem Kamila respondeu, envergonhada por proferir aquilo, era como se lhe custasse mais do que custaria ao Kamus admitir a todos que não tinha senso de humor - Acho que ele não gosta de mim.

**- **Ora, pequena! –Milo disse afagando-lhe as bochechas pálidas, enquanto os olhos dela voltavam-se ao chão como que embaraçada. Ele ergueu o queixo e fê-la encará-lo - Como pode alguém não gostar de você?

**- **Sabe, as pessoas não têm sempre aprovação universal... –Kamila respondeu incapaz de conter seu espírito inteligente, sempre argumentativo.

**- **Que bom que sabe disso! –Milo comentou dando um sorriso encorajador - Então você também sabe que não se pode desagradar um alguém o tempo todo, não? São como dois pesos iguais equilibrados em uma balança, mesmo que você coloque mais um peso de menor proporção, você continuará tendo algo do outro lado.

**- **Acho que entendi o que você quis dizer. –O rosto da pequena que se fechara na seriedade, se iluminou com o efeito das palavras dele sobre ela - Obrigada! Será que... Eu posso te dar um abraço?

**- **Por quê não poderia? –Milo perguntou em um sorriso acolhedor, abrindo seus braços para que a menina viesse em sua direção.

**- **Não sei. Meu tio diz que é errado demonstrar suas emoções, principalmente afeição. –A pequena Kamila recitou. Obviamente Shaka estava impregnando a menina com sua rude e fria filosofia de vida. Afetos eram necessários a qualquer pessoa. Principalmente a uma criança que precisa de todo apoio que um adulto puder fornecer, além de amor e carinho.

**- **Não se importe com o que ele diz! –Milo respondeu de forma simples, os lábios sensuais curvados em um sorriso encorajador. A menina respondeu ao sorriso e se levantou, correndo até os braços dele.

**- **Certo! –Ela disse grudando-se ao pescoço do grego, que permanecia sentado. Era extremamente incomum Milo sentir que ao menos uma vez um ser lhe abraçava porque sinceramente simpatizava com o seu "Eu Interior" e não simplesmente porque ele era um homem bonito e desejável, devido as segundos ou quem sabe terceiras intenções que cada um possuía sobre o seu corpo invejável. Não que ele não gostasse de saber que era sedutor perante os olhos de muitos, entretanto, sentia algo diferente naquele momento. Sentia-se feliz, por ter alguém que ao menos uma vez não o taxasse a um determinado grupo restrito, ou simplesmente como "O Irresponsável".

**- **Lembre-se, Mila, que é graças ao expressionismo que se dá através do choro, que a gente descobre que há algo errado com o ser humano. –Milo mencionou ainda envolto pelo bracinho da pequena - Sentir emoções é importante. É sua forma peculiar de mostrar aos outros quando algo está muito bom ou ruim pra você.

**- **Eu... Não pensei que fosse assim. –A menina declarou apertando ainda mais o pescoço do grego, como se sentisse medo de fazer o que ele a incentivava, como se fosse um pecado. Milo, contudo, não viu o brilho de incompreensão que atingiu os verdes olhos da criança por cima de seus olhos. Perspicaz, como ele sabia que era.- Você o diz agora, mas eu sei o que vi em sua mente! Você esconde os seus sentimentos quase tão bem quanto meu tio, só que sem as atitudes comedidas. Por quê?

Milo apenas fitou o arvoredo atrás de si. Ela tinha razão! Ele se escondia por trás de uma máscara, mesmo que essa lhe parecesse sensitiva em demasia. Por mais irresponsável que fosse aclamada aos outros, não passava de um artifício para esconder sua alma. Artifício inútil! Ele simplesmente não sabia o que responder a menina. A verdade era que mal conseguia aceitar tal descoberta, ainda tão recente, martelando sobre sua cabeça. Era algo de extrema penúria de sua parte, sabia que se pensasse tanto em tais verdades, tornaria-se cada dia mais decadente por entrar em conflito até chegar se dar conta de que perdeu por completo a sua própria personalidade.

Tinha dúvidas sobre como deveria ser de agora em diante... Ele sabia que era um homem além dos sorrisos e sensualidade, contudo não sabia como demonstrar aquilo aos outros. Como podia modificar uma imagem que cultivara por anos a fio de uma hora pra outra? Sabia que esse era o próximo passo para se livrar do vazio de sua alma. Da maldição que lhe ofertaram.

Talvez fosse difícil para o escorpiano lembrar-se de quem era. Não! Essa menção era ridícula demais pra ser creditada! Ele sabia muito bem quem era! Sabia do que gostava e do que não gostava!

Desfez o abraço com a menina, tentando olhá-la nos olhos e dizer-lhe o que acabara de concluir. Sabia muito bem que seria difícil para a percepção de uma criança. Ela se mostrara tão inteligente, possivelmente até entenderia, embora não confiasse sua vida àquela suposição.

Foi apenas o tempo de soltá-la e um enorme frio chegou até seu corpo. A temperatura de súbito caíra, como se o dia de primavera se solidificasse no mais puro gelo, manchando seu gentil ar primaveril com a beleza rude do inverno polar. Impetuosidade exalada do cheiro agradável das flores transformada em ar congelado, incapaz de sentir o cheiro delicioso das flores, abafado pela urgência claustrofóbica que um ser enfim em liberdade sente de se espalhar por todas as direções, tal como a fúria do gelo, ruindo sob sua cabeça com toda a fúria natural que possuía. Vinha de todas as direções, impacientes por acertá-lo... Por machucá-lo... Até por matá-lo!

Uma voz grave lhe atingiu a compreensão com lentidão. Estranhamente, sentia-se arrematado, por simples segundos em exposição a neve. Primordialmente açoitado com violência inigualável, os membros tão calorosos do corpo escultural do grego, pareciam não servir pra nada mais além de enfeites, objetos de adoração dos mortais subordinado a referência da beleza inconcebível dada pelos deuses a pouquíssimo mortais, julgados merecedores. Logo, ele tinha ciência, não passaria de uma estátua fadada a permanência eterna naquela bela paisagem, sem propósitos e sem esperanças. Sabia que podia deter aquilo. Parar a sensação ruim do gelo perfurando a pele, queimando sob o contato contínuo, como se fosse o aprisionar no insano frio a cada segundo. Não se sentia apto a se libertar, não sabia se _deveria_ tentar. Seria ele um merecedor? Nem sequer soubera viver essa vida que outrora tanto valorizava, por que daria-se o trabalho de viver agora? Usara uma máscara durante tanto tempo que se esquecera... Esquecera-se de viver verdadeiramente, como todo mortal tinha direito. Não atingira a plenitude e nunca atingiria. Não nessa vida... Precisaria nascer de novo. Seu otimismo para com a garota, só servira para incentivá-la a viver. Não conseguia acreditar em suas próprias palavras... Nada fazia sentido. O torpor da neve parecia fazer mais sentido em sua mente.

As palavras finalmente chegaram a seu cérebro e se formaram, depois de alguns segundos, com pouco sonoridade, contudo, carregada de veemência. Milo esforçava-se para entendê-las, apenas as ouvia de algum ponto muito longínquo de sua mente.

**-** MILO! –A voz bradava, lenta e insquisidoramente em sua compreensão- SEU PEDÓFILO! O QUE FAZ COM A MINHA SOBRINHA?

O moreno lembrou-se de que conhecia aquela voz que agora acusava-o, permanecia com os olhos fortemente fechados, numa tentativa em vão de poupar os poucos minutos de consciência que lhe restavam e talvez utilizá-los para apenas descobrir quem era seu executor. Apenas sentia que logo cairia, derrotado pelo frio.

_"A voz... Milo! Concentre-se na voz! Não posso ir sem saber quem... Por quê?... Vamos, eu sei que é pedir muito... Só preciso saber quem me levará de volta... De volta ao lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído... De onde a minha alma nunca saiu!"_

A cabeça doía e o raciocínio era lento. Sua mente se recusava a responder àquele frio todo. Como se os impulsos elétricos de seus neurônios tivessem congelado, impossibilitando uma resposta, imediata ou não. Estranhamente sentia apenas desejos singelos naquele momento: Que seus olhos se mantivessem fechados, que a dificuldade por respirar se esvaísse, que parasse que sentir seus pulmões doerem com o ar glacial os paralisando lentamente, levando consigo os pequenos resquícios de vida ainda presentes com a difícil execução do ato de expirar e inspirar urgentemente, que não sentisse mais sua pele pressionada contra a frigidez inflexível.

Entretanto, para sua infelicidade, nada parava. Cada minuto tornava-se um martírio ainda maior. Rezava aos Deuses para não ter de respirar novamente, a dor tinha de ser findada. Não queria ter de ser submetido a tal tormento nem mais uma única vez. Os Deuses precisavam lhe levar o único sopro que ainda restava dentro de si, o fogo quase completamente dissipado do amor à vida... Fogo esse que já não mais desejava, não mais lhe importava...

Utilizando-se de seu derradeiro esforço abriu os olhos para o último vislumbre ao mundo em que passara boa parte de sua vida, foi capaz de entrever através da água em seu estado sólido o seu carrasco...

O homem frio, de cabelos azuis levemente arrepiados, os olhos também azuis dele pareciam ser o único ponto através do gelo que ele podia divisar com clareza. Estavam mais brilhantes do que ele jamais vira naquele cavaleiro de gelo.

Kamus mostrava a ele sua ira insaciável. E talvez tudo acabasse daquela forma. Ali aprisionado, apenas como mais uma das vítimas da ira cruel de Kamus, que nunca aprendera a lidar com sua cólera.

De súbito, não era capaz de sentir mais nada. Os olhos azuis, abertos, ainda assim, incapazes de ver.

CONTINUA

**N/A**: He, he, he! Eu matei o Milo! Eu matei o Milo! cantando musiquinha

Sim, o capítulo acabou aí! Dããã, para mim! Todo mundo já percebeu, é óbvio!

Bem, agora tem mais ação... Não sei se perceberam, mas tenho taras por tragédia... Quem leu "Leis da Física" sabe muito bem disso... Quantos personagens eu já matei naquela fic? Secundários acho que já foram sete, em sete capítulos... Mas vou poupá-los das minhas tendências homicidas, ao menos por enquanto... Já que ainda não sei se Milo vai ou fica...

Acho que melhorei, não? Como estou dirigindo... digo... escrevendo? Bem, mandem reviews para que eu sabia, povo!

Os diálogos acho que também estão melhores que antes... Pareceu mais fluente, não?

Vamos as explicações absolutamente picaretas agora: A citação que é feita pela Kamila é de Nicolau Maquiavel, em o Príncipe; A guria tem esse nome porque fica uma junção maneira entre Kamus e Milo (no caso, Mila), além de que na mitologia Camila é uma das favoritas de Diana (Arthemis, como preferirem) e por último pois tenho duas xxxxxuper amigas chamadas Camila, mesmo que uma delas não leia fics Sant Seiya.

Mais um capítulo que tem "Devaneios" no título. Isso não era proposital, era apenas a influência da minha enoooorme falta de imaginação! Querem apostar quanto que se eu adotar "devaneios" nos títulos da resto da fic eu não vou conseguir mantê-lo. É estranho como nada sai sob pressão! Inclusive uma boa nota em Biologia Orgânica... Ops! É melhor eu parar de meter minhas mágoas na nota!

A vingança do Kamus: Milo agora é acusado de Pedofilia! Compreensível! Devo dizer que amei escrever essa cena, só que acho que o Kamus ultrapassou a normalidade... Quer dizer, ele tá matando o cara! Mas se ele morre mesmo ou não, são vocês quem decidem... Mesmo porquê, quero dormir em paz a noite e não me lembrar que mais um personagem pode voltar pra puxar meu pé! Já não chega a assombração dos que eu já matei!

Reação meio exagerada essa do Kamus, não? É, eu sei. Mas é algo que vocês vão descobrir no meio da história... Lembrem-se que a fic mal começou! O Kamus não agiria tão desordenadamente por causa de um abraço e uma acusação de pedofilia... Quer dizer, acho que pela pedofilia sim, mas isso não vem ao caso...

Como prometi, atualizei antes do final de abril... Sendo hoje dia 13 de abril, dia do beijo! Só eu que fiquei sem beijar(Pensando bem, acho que vou querer o Milo puxando meu pé... Quer dizer, não só o pé!)... Snif, snif! Provavelmente vocês só lerão isso aqui no domingo, já que é o dia que dá pra atualizar por estar mais desocupada (Mentira! Eu sempre fui desocupada! É o dia em que entro na net sem que minha mãe reclame muito! Droga, me entreguei!)... Tentarei atualizar o próximo capítulo o mais breve possível, embora só possa tocar no pc novamente depois do dia 25, que é quando acabam minhas provas (Porque as melhores idéias só surgem em semanas de provas?) e eu também preciso estudar (diga-se de passagem que não entendo muito de química...), largar essa maldita água de coco que me deixa plantada no sofá, na maior folga assistindo Bob Esponja (Zoeira! Meu QI é mais alto que isso! Eu acho, embora queira a ajuda dos universitários para decidir!). Mas tenham certeza de que entrego o próximo capítulo antes do meu niver em meados de maio...

E por último... Tem alguma boa alma que saiba falar ou escrever em francês? Eu preciso urgentemente de alguém que possa corrigir meu pequeno diálogo em francês para o capítulo 4...

Como sempre vos peço: Reviews!

Agradecimento especiais à:

**SINI**! Amiga, sempre em meu coração, segurando a barra, me ajudando em física pelo MSN, comentando minhas idéias desequilibradas! Merci! Danke! Gracias! Thank you! Grazie! Ah, sei lá! Obrigada, mesmo!

**Íris**: Miga, valews por estar sempre ao meu lado e fazer desenhos lindíssimos só pra me animar a escrever! É por isso que te adoro! Obrigada por betar minha fic!

**Nana**: Outro ser absolutamente magnífico que merece todos os meus agradecimentos, em todas as línguas que puder ser dito! Ao invés de fazer os trabalhos, fica perdendo tempo como uma fic tão sem importância quanto a minha! Isso que é amiga! Obrigada mesmo pela consideração! A minha fic nos favoritos de alguém! Estou bestificada... Essa fic está mesmo boa? Eu realmente não acredito que esteja, já que ela está fluindo com espontaneidade incrível. Normalmente quando quero fazer algo bom, demora séculos. E obrigada por me ajudar, revisando quando possível "A Intenção".

Querida amiga, muitas águas vão rolar! Você não tem noção do que estou planejando... Espero que você esteja preparada para os próximos capítulos... Isso vai se transformar numa verdadeira salada grega!

**Lola Spixii**: Pois é... Carioca (não por naturalidade, mas de coração) e quase vestibulanda... Quase porque a prova mesmo eu só faço ano que vem (o que não me faz deixar de querer tentar fazer esse ano, sem a pressão de passar).

Eu sei que é feio deixar de estudar (estudando hoje, consegui 8 numa prova de Física! Deus sabe o quanto eu rezei e fiz despacho pra isso!), só que quando me ocorre uma idéia, eu não consigo estudar por não me concentrar em outra coisa, a não ser a tal idéia. Até que eu pelo menos a rascunhe, eu não consigo estudar em paz. Realmente invejo quem consegue ignorar a maldita vozinha que atenta pra escrever!

Você é Professora de Pré-vestibular? Não dá aulas em Caxias, dá? Também não conhece a Naíra, que é a Profª de Port que cuida da gente, eu espero! entrando em desespero Se conhecer, não me delate! Ainda devo uma maldita redação a ela (que por acaso, está em fase de conclusão!) São probabilidades mínimas! O que eu estou falando! Impossível! Seria o cúmulo da coincidência!

Esse negócio de descrição dos sentimentos dos personagens não é difícil para mim. Sou uma garota muito fechada e não gosto de falar dos meu sentimentos, por isso guardo todas minhas impressões e as desabafo através dessa fic, por isso às vezes fica exagerada em sentimentos e mais fraca na ação, o que foi uma guinada no meu estilo de escrita, já que eu gosto mais de escrever suspenses e troca de farpas entre personagens. Não que isso justifique a fic cansativa que ela se transformou, mas quando disse no primeiro capítulo que esse mundo era novidade pra mim, isto incluiu o fato de pela primeira vez me abrir de alguma forma.

Que bom que não era apenas implicância comigo desse site! Ao menos já descobri como se põe travessão sem ter que ir no "Preview"! E essa já é uma grande vitória para essa leiga que perdeu duas shorts e um capítulo todo de uma outra fic por ter ferrado o computador irremediavelmente! Bran me xingou toda, porque uma das fics eram co-autoradas!

Dear, obrigada pela atenção! Danke von kommentieren! E também por me dar o toque nos estudos! Sei que devo aprender a hora de parar. Isso foi coisa de quem se preocupa comigo, o que me deixa feliz!

**Kitsune Youko**: Nossa! Obrigada! Que bom que você acha que o negócio tá legal! Isso só me incentiva ainda mais a escrever o próximo capítulo! Sei como começá-lo, mas se o Milo volta ou não... Quem sabe? É importante que você opine. A vida do Milo depende disso (a minha também, já que sem review, eu não sou nem o micróbio na barriga de uma pulga que parasita um boi, que vai ser comida pelo pássaro através da relação inter específica de protocooperação! E com essa amostra carismática do meu lugar na cadeia alimentar, ainda estudo pra Biologia... Eu estou me tornando ridícula e decadente! Céus, salve-me de mim mesma! O hospício vai abdicar de mim logo, logo!)

Bem, o Kamus de necrófilo foi o fim mesmo! Eu não sei de onde surgiu! Acho que o Milo ganhou vida própria e lançou aquela por conta e risco! Desconfio seriamente disso, principalmente porquê não encontrei a minha única calcinha de renda, a últimas que ainda não apostei "n'A Intenção" que é a fic que escrevo com a Mari! Dizem mas más línguas que Milo coleciona roupas íntimas... Será que ganhei outro alter-ego? A Fairy (meu alter-ego) pensa que é Deus e que dominará o mundo (par perfeito pro Saga, não?) só porque tem a caneta e com isso o destino dos personagens! Outro eu não agüento!

É expressões comuns não é a minha onda! Gosto de bolar coisas que ainda não foram criadas e não seguir um estereótipo previamente inventado (embora haja alguns nos quais nós devemos utilizar!), valoriza mais o que você tem a dizer... A mensagem que o texto passa. Que bom que você concorda com esse ponto, embora eu não considere esse texto bom de forma alguma. Eu o adoro por ser bem minha fonte para extravasar meus sentimentos, mas não acho que é algo tão bom assim...

Tempo verbal é realmente um problema... Principalmente porque sou apenas eu quem reviso o texto (era, na verdade! A Mari disse que vai corrigir a ortografia pra mim, e a Sini analisa o sentido do texto.), mas nem tudo fica perfeito... Às vezes acontece da minha mãe vir e puxar a tomada do pc e eu perder tudo, me proibindo de escrever (graça a Zeus o pc tem o mecanismo de autorecuperação!) e dias depois quando retorno, continuo de onde parei, esquecendo-me de ler o que escrevi anteriormente, o que faz também que o tempo mude! Vou tentar tomar mais cuidado com isso! Prometo!

Valew pela review! Merci! Parece que só atualizo em épocas de provas! Naquelas eu fui bem (tirando Biologia, que eu jurava que me garantia!), nessas eu estou tentando estudar com mais afinco! Vestibular infelizmente é uma mal necessário!

BJKS para todos que lêem a fic. APERTÕES NO TRASEIRO de quem lê e não comentem (embora eu ache que seja muita prepotência minha dizer ou achar que muita gente leia!). Eu amo a todos! E os parabenizo pelo sac... digo, paciência! Eu amo a todos!

Bye queridos, até a próxima!


	4. 4 Devaneios Cruéis

Capítulo IV

Devaneios Cruéis

XXX

_Minutos antes do acontecimento..._

Kamus resolveu que daria um intervalo em seu treinamento. Mu e ele mantiveram-se entretidos no treinamento desde o primeiro raio de sol atingir a planície gramada do local, iluminando cada pequeno pedaço da beleza matinal, como haviam combinado.

Tal beleza o irritava! Tudo por culpa daquela maldita! Caçoava de seus sentimentos! Fingia que aquele era apenas mais um dia feliz na execrada e caótica vida terrestre. E ela assim o fizera, um dia belo, como exigia o esplendor de sua imagem, a satisfação cruel de ter finalmente punido uma traidora. De tê-lo feito perder a única pessoa em quem sabia que podia confiar. A única que o entendera apenas com um olhar. A única mortal a quem Kamus defenderia com sua vida, além de Athena.

Deveria ser estritamente proibido que Poder tão grande fosse retido por pessoa tão cruel! Os Deuses não deviam ser reverenciados por seu nascimento, como mais uma forma discriminatória de excluir pessoas que nunca terão status, exemplificando assim, ou quem sabe, justificando as injustiças ocorridas no mundo devido a classe social. O poder devia ser dado à pessoas simples e merecedoras. Como sempre pregara os conceitos de boa vivência, ou ética, que os seres humanos tanto prezavam, ou os Deuses supostamente recompensavam.

Na prática, fora provado a Kamus que Deuses não são figuras paternais que demonstram imenso amor por seus "filhos", e que a probidade sequer era vista com bons olhos pelos Deuses quando esta pode afetar os interesses do mesmo ou até pô-los em risco. Deuses eram uma farsa! Apenas mais tiranos para mandarem e desmandarem no mundo mostrando a supremacia que possuíam sobre as reles e insignificantes vidas mortais!

Lograr, ludibriar, aplicar a demagogia, ou vai saber que outro nome isso tenha... Não o interessa! Ele apenas é capaz de ver a prática neoliberalista se fazendo presente ali, exatamente como todo o soberano ou ser que se diz superior faz. Prega arduamente a liberdade sobre o seu destino, a hegemonia divina ofertada aos homens, que no entanto, não passava de meros argumentos para ter sob suas vistas a raça que desprezavam. E o que mais o doía saber é que ele fora um dos engodados por tais promessas, fazendo sempre o possível para agradar os Deuses.

Kamus sabia que lutar contra aquela amaldiçoada seria difícil. Ainda mais sozinho. Isso não era uma causa nobre como as que lutara por Athena, era mais um impasse pessoal, completamente peculiar à sinistra divindade e a ele! Sabia que não poderia contar com sua fiel armadura de Aquário para tal, nada mais além da sua astúcia, cosmo, força e principalmente, sua alma.

A ética disfuncional fabricada pelos Deuses não lhe permitia usar sua fiel amiga... Ela apenas poderia ser usada para proteger a Athena, mais uma Deusa. Sua sina parecia sempre estar relacionadas a adoração de figuras! Caíra em si, mas ainda assim continuava a sua "entusiástica" proteção a um ser considerado sacro. Na opinião dele, não sacro, mas um saco!

Todos, sem exceção, eram criaturas egocêntricas e narcisistas, cuidando da sociedade por mera piedade ou algum ataque temporário de bondade, até que seus temperamentos volúveis viessem a inverterem suas conjeturadas benevolências, tornando-os seres monstruosos e devastadores, que em sua ira, sentem com intensidade a porção dos sentimentos considerados odiosos que exercem direta influencia sobre suas ações que pões em colapso e submissão as esperanças traídas mortais. Totalmente neoliberais, os malditos! Achando-se donos dos seres humanos!

Os homens eram inferiores demais para serem respeitados... Fracos e corruptíveis em demasia... Tolices! Na opinião do Aquariano, um Deus é um ser inferior aos humanos! Incapazes de viver sem seus poderes e veneração humana aos pés deles, além de certo controle sobre a situação, embora não por completo, já que por mais que os Deuses lutassem, sempre estariam nas mãos envelhecidas e lentas do Destino, que se mantém implacável e imparcial a disputa constante entre a vida, virtudes, vigor e conhecimento. Eternos, entre Deuses e mortais, justamente por sempre haver um alguém que exatamente como ele, descobre os reais acontecimentos e pensamentos de seres tão... Tão... Mesquinhos!

É verídico o fato de que, em outros tempos, Kamus daria um braço ou uma perna pelas intenções afáveis e de total bom-grado para com todos provenientes dos Deuses. Acreditava piamente nas intenções sempre retas dos Deuses quanto aos mortais merecedores, exatamente como ele. De fato, afirmar que ele era merecedor, não era nem um pouco modesto da parte dele, contudo, era uma verdade absoluta como nenhuma outra se permitiria ser.

Fora separado da sua irmã um ano mais nova, ainda quando criança, para que fosse treinado para servir a Athena. Sentiu-se honrado quando soubera sobre a função que exerceria e se foi, prometendo a Caprice que voltaria para buscá-la e viveriam juntos para sempre. Só que quando retornara, Caprice havia desaparecido sem nem ao menos deixar rastros. Admitia que sofrera com isso. Quando ela parara de responder suas cartas semanais 2 meses após sua partida, ele não pensou que fosse porque ela havia sumido e sim por qualquer outro motivo. Poucos sabem e admitem que o coração humano é fraco a esse ponto, de não crer em algo evidente, que desfila com seus fatos bem em frente a sua face, se isso pode de qualquer forma conspurcar sua integridade sentimental, funcionando como um sistema de auto-proteção, pondo toda sua fé em uma certeza inexistente, na qual no lugar mais profundo e hermético de seu âmago sabe-se que é apenas uma doce mentira...

Kamus sabia, sempre soubera... Contudo, achava que a os Deuses ainda conspirariam para que encontrasse sua irmã, um dia... Redondo engano. Principalmente agora que sabia que era perseguido por eles, que provavelmente a separação dos irmãos foi promovida propositalmente.

No entanto, obviamente, não se achava merecedor simplesmente por ter sofrido na vida. Sabia que não era o primeiro ser humano e nem o último a ter uma historinha triste e sofrida para contar na velhice, se ousasse chegar a tanto como um cavaleiro servindo a Deusa. Ele se considerava como um homem reto por nunca haver feito nada que pudesse desagradar aos Deuses, sempre seguira as ordens de Athena e seu modo de ser, era simplesmente considerado um dos mais íntegros entre os Cavaleiros, juntamente com Shaka.

Abdicara até mesmo do que gostava de fazer somente para servir, abdicara da capacidade de sentir, da vontade de amar, dos prazeres mais simplórios da vida que possivelmente pudesse desviá-lo do seu intuito de servir e submeter-se a toda a espécie de ordem vinda de Athena. Como um soldado obstinado, que jamais foge da luta, que conhece suas obrigações e deveres. Também por temor, devia admitir. Simplesmente para jamais sofrer punições tão severas dos Deuses, seguindo suas vontades. Mas do que adiantara? Perdera sua juventude toda servindo àqueles que hoje só queria vê-lo destruído!

Contudo não ruiria como o povo sempre fazia ao se revoltar contra seus governantes! Talvez anteriormente o tivesse feito, entretanto agora ele não devia! Ele simplesmente _não podia_! Ele tinha de cuidar da pequena Kamila, que agora estava em suas mãos! Por mais que ele fosse um homem totalmente negligente ao cuidado de uma criança ou que não tivesse meramente ciência de como o faria.

**- **Chateado, Kamus? –Uma voz feminina veio do meio do arvoredo, um pouco antes deste terminar-se e iniciar-se a pequena trilha de terra batida até o riacho.

**- **É você, Deusa traiçoeira? –Kamus perguntou ao nada, procurando pela origem da voz baixa, doce melodiosa e buliçosa. Seu timbre imprimia visivelmente sua irritação e ira. O jovem olhou ao redor, um tanto desesperado, afinal, não podia atacar um inimigo que não pudesse ver, ou nem ao menos ter a certeza de sua presença. Principalmente pelo fato de poder ser apenas uma forma espectral da mitológica Deusa que tanto lhe desagradava.

**- **Há, há, há! –A voz riu sarcasticamente da incerteza dele, como um verdadeiro paradigma de sua crueldade para com os mortais- O que procuras fazendo círculos ao redor de si? Cavar tua sepultura?

**- **Isso é uma ameaça? – Kamus perguntou um tanto ressabiado, fitando o topo das árvores, ao ouvir as vozes vindo de algum ponto lá em cima, sentindo o cosmo quente e um tanto matreiro vindo de lá.

**- **Não! –A voz respondeu atrás de si, havendo o deslocamento do cosmo um tanto rápido demais- É um modo de dizer: Eu te amo!

Kamus voltou-se para direção da voz, contudo, antes que pudesse fitá-la, sentiu braços frágeis e femininos puxando-lhe o pescoço, em direção aos próprios lábios. Era isso o que ele havia entendido? A Deusa iria beijá-lo? Ela só podia estar ficando louca! Ou melhor, ela era totalmente desatinada, pelo simples fato de ter matado sua amiga, alguém que amava aos extremos, e agora dizer que estava a amá-lo.

Ela não o podia beijá-lo! Ele não queria que sua pureza fosse roubada por alguém tão indigno quanto ela. Jamais teria sua primeira forma de expressão roubada por um ser tão vil! Esperara tempo demais para tudo acabar assim...

No último momento, quando quase podia sentir a maciez dos lábios femininos, virou seu rosto ligeiramente, de forma que ela apenas tocasse sua bochecha naquela pequena carícia e somente sentiu quando a suavidade dos lábios lhe atingiram a pele alva, molhando a ligeiramente, conforme a moça passava a língua vagarosamente.

**- **É... Parece que tu não sabes apreciar o amor que uma sacerdotisa pode oferecer-te. –A jovem disse afastando-se do francês e empurrando-o ao chão, ao que o aquariano finalmente pode atinar a situação- De qualquer forma não estou aqui para divertir-me.

**- **Sacerdotisa? – Kamus perguntou ainda confuso enquanto fitava a figura alta, de longos cabelos loiros e cacheados em suas pontas, olhos azuis brilhantes, como o céu que predominava naquele dia. Ar de anjo maroto, na pequena face juvenil, de formas bastante distintas e definidas. Trajava um vestido branco, com mangas longas, de um tecido leve como o algodão ao vento. Traje costumeiro das sacerdotisas que serviam diretamente aos Deuses- Então aquela covarde não foi capaz de vir até aqui me enfrentar e mandou um simples serviçal?

**- **Serviçal, não! Olhe o respeito! –A moça respondeu parecendo realmente ofendida com a menção que ele fez, ignorando o olhar confuso do belo homem que permanecia sentado no chão, somente fixando seu olhar nela- Sou uma sacerdotisa! A principal, para dizer a verdade! Chamo-me Elyon e tenho um recado para ti. Se falares mais alguma besteira arcarás com as conseqüências!

**- **Ok, sacerdotisa. –Kamus respondeu pouco disposto a replicar, mesmo por quê, se o começasse não a pouparia de seu extremo mal-humor. Queria saber, de qualquer forma qual era o recado da maldita, queria ter certeza de que ela lhe declarava guerra. A confirmação de seus mais profundos temores, jamais admitidos- Estou te ouvindo. Qual é o recado?

**- **Por que achas que vou lhe contar a troco de nada? –A garota disse dando de ombros, no mínimo devia estar vingando-se pelo que ela considerou uma ofensa.

**- **Bem, creio que tenha vindo aqui para me dar um recado, ou seria precipitação minha crer nisso? –Kamus perguntou levemente irritado, erguendo levemente a sobrancelha, evidenciando o quanto achara seu comentário triunfante, ou no mínimo cortante.

**- **De fato apenas vim para dar-te um recado, mas não tens se mostrado merecedor deste! – Elyon respondeu olhando-o com ar de incredulidade, talvez ainda não acreditasse que ele foi capaz de resistir à sua insinuação quanto a uma pequena demonstração venal de sua parte- Trataste-me como uma reles serviçal, ignorando o quanto uma sacerdotisa deve treinar para chegar até este posto tão merecido. Seria o mesmo que chamar-te de aspirante a cavaleiro!

**- **Tá bem, já entendi! –Kamus devolveu, sem paciência alguma para aturar os chiliques de uma sacerdotisa em crise existencial. Com tremendo sarcasmo e impaciência forçou um pedido de desculpas desajeitado- _Perdon moi_! Contente?

**- **Muitíssimo! –Elyon respondeu com escárnio, dando pouca importância ao pedido real, sorrindo triunfante apenas pelo fato de tê-lo feito dobrar-se e lhe rogar o perdão... Não exatamente rogar, mas o fato dele ter pronunciado tais palavras já a fizera sentir-se bastante auto-suficiente.- Mas ainda não negociamos o que ganharei em troca do recado, não?

**- **O que você quer de mim, sacerdotisa? –Kamus perguntou franzindo o cenho levemente, um tanto apreensivo com o tal pedido que ela lhe fizera, embora mostrasse completa segurança em seu semblante e jamais fosse admitir estar uma tanto nervosos com aquela situação.

**- **Kamus de Aquário, eu apenas quero _toi_! –A sacerdotisa respondeu insinuante, deslizando uma de suas mãos pelos cabelos revoltos dele- Este é o meu preço!

**- **Você só pode ter surtado! –Kamus disse indignando-se e levantando-se do chão rapidamente por onde estivera nos últimos minutos, afastou-se da moça, ainda perplexo, fitando-a como se ela sequer passasse de um inseto asqueroso, que na opinião dele, era o que ela era- Acha que me venderia a uma sacerdotisa por tão pouco? Veio com a mera missão de me informar sobre uma imposição da Deusa intransigente ao qual serve e não para conseguir um homem para sua vida patética!

**- **Não sejas tolo, Aquário! Tua preciosa amada já não pertence mais a vida. –Elyon disse olhando-o como quem repreende um aprendiz, com dureza e certa hostilidade diante do resultado não esperado- Deve estar a dormir o sono dos que não mais podem alçar o vôo esplendoroso da vida. Não tens mais ninguém além da jovem Kamila. Sabes no entanto, que um dia ela te deixará e cumprirá o destino que já lhe foi traçado. Ficarás sozinho, sem ter os braços calorosos de uma mulher onde repousarás tua cabeça depois de uma batalha árdua. E nem ao menos terás quem cuidar de teus hematomas e feridas. Estarás na amplitude de seu leito, apenas sentindo o grande vácuo entre tua alma e teu mundo, entre teus sentimentos e um senso comum! Por que se ficares contra a Deusa recusando minha oferta de amor, não haverá mais sequer um ser capaz de amar-te como eu me disponho. Porque tu, Kamus, és aquele nascido para o nada, para lutares as batalhas que não pertencem-te, para morreres pelas crenças que sequer são tuas. Não és outra coisa além de um capacho dos Deuses, usando-te como marionete para decidir qual o capricho fútil deve predominar.

**- **E você com certeza está aqui porque se importa comigo, quer meu bem estar e me dar a chance de provar o que é amor? –Kamus perguntou cético, seu tom imprimindo tal sentimento visivelmente- Claro! Daqui há alguns minutos, você também me afirmará que a terra é quadrada, que Einstein não morreu e que Hitler foi um ser divino, caridoso e piedoso, que nas horas vagas matava judeus por amor ou convicção _hippie_, em busca da paz e amor, que era um movimento sequer implantado na época!

**- **Estou a entregar-te uma das oportunidades que a Deusa tem a oferecer-te e ainda recompersar-te se entregares o que a ela pertence por direito! –Elyon respondeu com seriedade fingindo não ter reparado no tom descrente ou mesmo na ironia cruel dele- Disponho-te nada além do amor mais puro e mais elevado que poderás possuir, diferente desses carnais que não estão a durar muito.

**- **Eu não a amava deste modo! Eu amava aquela mulher como se ama uma irmã ou uma prima. –Kamus protestou perante as insinuações claras da sacerdotisa metida. Iria argumentar com ela, ela não tinha o direito de vir até ele a jogar-lhe disparates na cara como se fosse verdades absolutas naquele maldito ar de superioridade, que nem de longe ela estava a impor- Não interessa a você ou a Deusa se realmente procuro um amor verdadeiro, porque vocês apenas querem algo que eu possuo e que sabem que não entregarei facilmente! Sua proposta é absolutamente ridícula! Nem ao menos tem a certeza de que algo que eu realmente queira seja um amor! Nem de longe é uma proposta vantajosa para mim.

**- **O que queres dizer com isso, _Verseau_? –Ela perguntou franzindo o cenho, um tanto intrigada pelas palavras dele. Parecia pronta a atacá-lo caso ele mencionasse de alguma forma algo que a pudesse ofender.

**- **Apenas quis dizer que sua proposta ou tentativa de seduzir-me veio num momento muito oportuno para a Deusa. –Kamus disse com um olhar inquisitivo, um tom completamente acusativo, no estilo de promotor do Estado em um último julgamento- Afinal, seria muito mais fácil para Ela me ter sob seu olhar atento e sob seu controle, garantindo que eu não fosse roubar de volta o que tanto quer! Não há recado nenhum, não é mesmo? Apenas veio até aqui para tentar me seduzir e ter controle sobre mim! O plano era esse desde o início! Esperavam que eu fosse obtuso o suficiente para não perceber, certamente.

**- **Ok, ok! –Elyon levantou as mãos aludindo aos caubóis do Oeste Americano em rendição- Ponto pra ti! Percebeste a intenção de minha Senhora! Confesso que não foi um dos planos mais elaborados, mas existem homens que sequer podem ver um par de pernas para não estarem a correr atrás de mulheres. _Verseau_, és um homem minimamente digno de certo respeito, afinal de contas, resististe a tentação da carne.

**- **Sacerdotisa, ousou tentar tirar vantagens das fraquezas humanas. –Kamus riu desdenhoso da tentativa frustrada da jovem- Porém esqueceu-se de que o Cavaleiro do Gelo fora treinado para chegar o mais próximo do aspecto desse mesmo elemento. Sou imune a desejos carnais, necessidades primárias humanas como fome ou frio, porque eu me abstive de cada uma delas, caso contrário não poderia me denominar Senhor do Gelo! Eu, minha cara sacerdotisa, sou mais que um homem que serve a um Deus, sou mais que um mero mortal que apenas briga por objetivos fúteis...

**- **Uaaaaaah... –A sacerdotisa fingiu um bocejo, levando as mãos ao lábios e olhando–o entediada. Depois fingiu um sorriso embaraçado, com um ar sarcástico- Oh, desculpe! Interrompi teu discurso absolutamente manjado e decorado de ante-mão? Devo ter estragado tua entrada estratégica moral, não? Que pena não poderes terminá-lo, depois de no mínimo três horas decorando-o!

**- **Mesmo que realmente o fizesse, nada me impediria de ficar aqui relatando-o para as árvores! Não precisaria ter você como ouvinte, pois tenho certeza de que qualquer uma delas seriam mais digna de minha atenção que você! –Kamus respondeu indo em frente, tentando desconsiderar a presença da sacerdotisa e seguir no que fazia antes da chegada dela.

**- **Claro, _Verseau_! –Elyon respondeu dando de ombros com um sorriso- Consegui te irritar. Isto já me basta! Tenho a resposta que a Deusa desejava! Declaraste guerra a Ela no momento em que desprezaste minha oferta! És tolo, meu caro! Mas se estivesse na tua degradada, estilhaçada e servil pele de Cavaleiro, começaria a dar mais atenção ao que me cerca.

**- **O que quer dizer? –Kamus perguntou um tanto confuso com as ultimas palavras dela, mas sem abster-se do seu ar altivo.

**- **Que estás a descuidar-te de teu mais precioso tesouro, _français_! –Elyon redargüiu num sorriso satisfeito por ter provocado a curiosidade dele, seu olhar superior parecia estar subjugando-o- Ou achas saudável ter tua criança nos braços do homem mais promíscuo do lugar? Em um abraço parecendo um tanto libidinoso! Tisc, tisc! Esperava mais de tua inteligência, _Verseau_!

**- **Está dizendo tolices! –Kamus respondeu tentando impor firmeza em sua voz, contudo a dúvida o assaltando! Do que aquela desprezível sacerdotisa tinha conhecimento que ele não tinha. Kamila está com ele a menos de um dia! Não era tempo o suficiente nem mesmo para que a criança tivesse feito amigos- Kamila está muito bem e debaixo de minhas vistas!

**- **É mesmo? –Elyon perguntou venenosamente, com os olhos brilhando em malícia- Então tu sabes com toda a certeza de que neste exato momento ela está envolvida pelo braços de um certo _Scorpion_... Ou que algo realmente atroz está a acontecer entre este Cavaleiro e sua _petit_, não?

**- **Desparates! Tolices! Como você preferir chamar estes monte de excrementos que saem de sua boca! –Kamus disse realmente irritado, parecendo perder seu tom frio habitual e deixando de súbito sua raiva fervilhar. Está certo que Milo é um tanto promíscuo, mas daí a tentar seduzir uma criança! Era um absurdo sem pé nem cabeça! Ele é um Cavaleiro que prega em nome de Athena e da justiça, que seria incapaz de fazer coisas assim!

_"É, mas isso nunca impediu nenhuma de suas aventuras!"_ Uma voz irritante veio e falou do fundo de sua consciência, como quem responde as dúvidas em seus pensamentos ao respeito da índole do grego. _"Não seria apenas mais uma de suas loucuras pra provar a ele mesmo a própria masculinidade? Será que Milo estaria tão desesperado a ponto de recorrer a uma criança? Não! Não podia ser! Ou podia? Será? Ele teria essa capacidade?"_

**- **Excrementos? Ora, ora! És um mortal que nem ao menos sabe xingar! –Riu-se Elyon de tal constatação, aproximando-se dele e tocou-lhe o queixo- És mesmo assim tão perfeito, _mounsier_? Se fores, desejaria de todo coração que fosses esperto o suficiente para ir agora em busca de tua sobrinha e livrá-la do grego maníaco!

**- **Vá embora, Sacerdotisa! –Kamus pediu a ela impaciente e irritado pelas dúvidas que ela implantara em sua cabeça- Já fez bagunça demais com meus pensamentos! Implanta dúvidas arbitrárias quanto a realidade, tentando me induzir a questionar a integridade de um de meus companheiros para que eu participe dessa guerra sozinho! Mas não há risco de que eles venham em meu socorro, porque essa guerra é minha! E ninguém enfrentará por mim as batalhas que me pertencem!

**- **Claro... –Elyon concluiu com um tom irônico, zombeteria como sempre- És demasiadamente orgulhoso para deixar que sacrifiquem-se por ti. Contudo, teu orgulho idiota e tua crença desesperada na justiça, estão a vedar teus olhos para realidade. Perdeste completamente a malícia no comportamento humano do qual um cavaleiro jamais pode perder. Humanos são imprevisíveis, possuem caráter duvidoso e pensamentos indignos. O instinto de auto-proteção ou de atitude consiste apenas na consciência que possuem, e esta é guiada pelos desejos e impulsos um tanto caprichosos de cada um indivíduo dessa espécie. Se tiveres a metade da inteligência que estimo que tenhas, deixarás de tolices e irás até tua preciosidade e constatar a veracidade do que digo!

Kamus deu-lhe as costas, devia admitir-se minimamente tocado pelo que a sacerdotisa lhe informara e confessava que isso o chateava. Como seu âmago podia se sentir por menos que seja, tentado a crer nas palavras ferinas do inimigo? Como podia deixar-se envolver pelas teias de seda de palavras tão cruéis e sagazes da jovem? Cruéis, sim! Mas havia um certo sentido ou verdade no que ela dizia. O ser humano era dominado pelos instintos e desejos, por mais fúteis ou inadmissíveis que estes pudessem ser. Principalmente este ser específico de quem falavam. Milo era decididamente um inconseqüente!

Os homens de hoje em dia realmente não se importavam com compromissos, namorar em casa e toda essa coisa antiquada a qual os franceses tradicionalista como ele pregavam. Kamus era a favor do relacionamento à moda antiga. Com direito a palavras doces e mãos dadas, sorvete e brincadeiras, beijos de baixo da torre _Eiffel_. Hoje, o que se via naquele belo ponto de Paris, era apenas casais e mais casais de turistas, vestidos pateticamente com aquelas grandes blusas de algodão floridas e sua grandes máquinas negras de fotografia profissional a tiracolo, com uma mulher do lado tão ridícula e sem _glamour_ quanto o primeiro, bem mais preocupada em piscar para os jovens franceses, esquecendo-se do laço que a unira em matrimônio com o homem que prouvera aquela maldita viagem, onde este homem chegaria ao fim desta com "a cabeça semelhante a um pára-raios"... Como Aldebaran costumava dizer, com suas gírias brasileiras um tanto... estranhas.

Claro que tal concepção romântica não era dirigida a si próprio. Ele não era capaz de amar. Ele não _podia_ amar! Achava bonito essa coisa romântica do namoro. Valorizava mais o amor inocente humano. Ao menos nisso essa raça desprezível mantinha ou tentava manter o ar primordialmente belo do amor que se perdera com o tempo e o tornara puramente capitalista. Afinal, os namorados se preocupavam mais em presentear-se, impressionar com seu poder aquisitivo ou posses, até mesmo comprar um amor... Algo inconcebível, valores morais mudavam a todo momento, conforme a moda ditada pela elite. Sabia que a maioria seguia essa moda bastante confusa e até mesmo antiquada, só que sabia que sempre existiriam aqueles que não se contaminariam com essa sujeira... Que ainda acreditaria nos valores morais.

No entanto, decididamente Milo estava impregnado nesse modismo. O escorpiano tinha mais _affairs_ que qualquer um que conhecia. Era uma pessoa diferente a cada noite, e às vezes não apenas uma... Milo era promíscuo, como Elyon dissera, guiado pela consciência, ou a falta dela. Kamus não sabia exatamente.

Milo era do tipo que apenas procurava sexo. Uma noite e mais nada, sem sentimentos, delírios ou direito a uma segunda dose. Milo era de tudo e de todos pertencia ao mundo, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia se entregar ou pertencer a alguém. Dedicar seus sentimentos derradeiros a uma só pessoa devia ser algo inimaginável, porque Milo não sabia amar. O sentimento alheio era subalterno para o grego, tudo com que se importava era com seus próprios, um principio ativo que jamais o permitiria amar, doar-se por inteiro a um ser. Egocêntrico até a raiz. Devia acreditar que o mundo era todo construído para ele, como uma criança mimada, que jamais aprendera a ceder, apenas a ganhar.

Sexo fácil... Já ouvira falar em uma teoria sobre... pedofilia que citava uma das causas como o desejo de falta de compromisso. Sexo fácil! E onde encontraria mais facilidade se não em uma criança?

Crianças não compreendem o que é sexo. E os pedófilos não tem qualquer necessidade de tentar conquistá-las, já que não seria tão complicado como para com um adulto manter um relacionamento ou algo que pudesse induzir ao sexo. E isso era tudo o que importava aos pedófilos, maníacos sexuais como o Milo. Sexo sem compromisso.

Só que idiotas assim, sequer se preocupavam com o bem-estar da criança, sua sanidade mental, sua inocência perdida... Como alguém podia ser capaz de traumatizar anjos como esse por meros impulso sexuais? Como podiam esquecer-se dos princípios realmente importantes e vitais da existência e dobrar-se indignamente a algo tão sujo? Como?

Será que Elyon dizia a verdade? Milo tentaria mesmo algo de tão baixo calão? Tão repudiável como isso?

Kamus se alarmou, e olhou em volta, procurando por Elyon. Só que ela havia desaparecido tão misteriosamente que quando chegara. O deixara só com suas dúvidas que sabia que haviam sido provocadas por ela. Maldita sacerdotisa! Ou seria abençoada? Se o avisara, talvez ainda houvesse tempo de salvar sua _petit_.

Kamus correu, imprimindo toda a velocidade que podia, como se sua vida dependesse daquela corrida para salvar a si próprio. Sabia que seus músculos reclamariam depois de treinamento tão puxado, como eles estavam fazendo, com pequenas fisgadas em sua perna, puxando cada fibra o máximo que podia, como se a estivesse querendo romper.

Kamus parou de súbito com a cena. Ele não _podia_ estar realmente vendo aquilo! Sua respiração falhou, sua garganta se negou a pronunciar qualquer coisa e sua pressão sanguínea era praticamente nenhuma. Sentiu seu corpo parar, seus olhos se arregalarem perante tal cena tamanha a incredulidade.

Kamila estava sendo enlaçada por aquele maldito... maldito... Ele sequer tinha palavras ruins o suficiente para expressar sua opinião sobre o homem que sempre tratara como igual. Os braços fortes do grego a abraçavam forte e a pequena correspondia. Que espécie de estratagema aquele imbecil teria usado para atrair a sua pequena e dócil afilhada até seus braços? Ele sabia que Kamila não corresponderia se sentisse-se ameaçada. O que? Como?

Uma lágrima indomável caiu de seus olhos, quase que automática, como se tivesse vontade própria. Mil coisas passavam por sua cabeça, como em mais um redemoinho de emoções e sensações que giravam em estonteante velocidade, fazendo com que ele ruísse levemente perante tantos pensamentos. Inconscientemente começara a imaginar o que ele poderia ter visto se chegasse um minuto mais tarde... Ele a estaria beijando? Tirando-lhe a inocência pueril? Que espécie de monstro era aquele homem?

Milo a soltou do abraço e apenas fitou-a por um instante. Kamus sabia qual seria o próximo passo do grego. Um maldito beijo libidinoso! Mas ele não deixaria! Ele impediria! Era a integridade de sua sobrinha que estava sendo ameaçada!

Elevou seu cosmo ao máximo e apontou em direção ao escorpiano, em completa fúria, com desmedida inconseqüência. Tudo no que conseguia pensar era naquele maldito sentimento que assolava seu coração. Doía em sua alma, quase como uma dor física no lado esquerdo de seu peito. Essa dor se propagava diretamente por todos os seus poros, como se fossem sensações irrefreáveis incapazes de sumir devido a sua intensidade, como uma verdadeira tsunami de sentimentos. Era como se estivesse passando um furacão dos ventos mais frígidos e mais quentes, reunidos em sua imensa força no centro, provocando assim aqueles fenômenos devastadores. Tão quente quanto as lavas no centro da Terra, provocado pela ira. Contudo, por fora emanava frieza ao congelar o grego que um dia fora seu amigo... Amigo. Um homem assim, jamais fora seu amigo... Não sendo capaz de tal atrocidade!

**-** MILO! –Sentiu que finalmente conseguia imitir algum som depois de tanto repudiar a ação do grego. Inquiria a razão do escorpiano fazer aquilo, pois sua mente ainda não encontrava uma resposta. Não acreditava que aquilo acontecera daquela forma. Ele não _queria_ acreditar. Só que os fatos que ele presenciara eram evidência maior. Jamais quisera matar um companheiro de batalhas, só que não tinha outra escolha a fazer perante as evidências. Inegáveis e inflexíveis, como ele podia ver- SEU PEDÓFILO! O QUE FAZ COM A MINHA SOBRINHA?

Milo já não podia mais responder. Provavelmente estaria em seu último suspiro, rogando as Deuses que lhe perdoassem todos os seus pecados, arrependendo-se amargamente de ao menos ter cogitado algo com uma criança. Kamus sorriu, sorriu com uma felicidade doentia, como um louco faria ao fugir de um manicômio, ou um pássaro engaiolado, ao fugir de sua prisão, enquanto contemplava o corpo de Milo recrudescer na forma mais castiça da água, que certamente o ajudaria a purificar-se dos pecados. No fim das contas, ainda lhe fizera um favor. Talvez tivesse sido bom e m demasia... Quem sabe não deveria tê-lo feito arcar com as conseqüências perante a Deusa? Provavelmente teria sido mais humilhante para ele. Mas no final de contas teria perdido a vida, pois sabia que a Deusa não o daria uma pena menor que a morte.

Ele viu, através da crosta, o homem fazer um último esforço e abrir seus olhos. Kamus riu de uma forma maligna que sequer sabia que podia fazer. Era um riso preso e forçado, como o canto de um pássaro engaiolado. O riso da tristeza, da incompreensão e do ódio. Não se sentia feliz por matar o ami... o companheiro de batalhas, contudo haviam coisas que não se pode meramente negligenciar e fingir que não se vê. Queria que a humanidade pensasse tão energicamente quanto ele. Pelo menos todos empenhariam suas forças para que nem mais um homem passasse fome. Bela utopia francesa. _Liberté, égalité, fraternité!_ Idéias que ele não poderia deixar de herdar devido a uma influência patriótica.

Kamus apenas parou ao sentir Kamila puxando suas vestes, exigindo um pouco de sua atenção. A menina parecia aflita e assustada.

Outra pessoa teria sentido-se tocada ao ver o medo impresso nos olhos verdes da menina. Mas estamos falando de um cavaleiro de gelo, melhor, do mestre do Gelo, Kamus, o cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Aquário, portanto, se ele se sentiu tocado, mesmo que no ponto mais profundo e escondido de sua alma ou do seu coração, que a grande maioria das pessoas acreditava já ter virado um cubo de gelo, não demonstrou. Sabia que não seria peculiar de sua personalidade se o fizesse. A menina estava pálida, tão branca quanto as espumas do mar, os olhos verde-esmeralda, estavam turvos atingindo um tom opaco e pouco luminoso, um tanto diferente do que costumava ser, já que ela emanava vivacidade. Seus gestos eram bruscos, atropelando-se em meio as silvos que ela tentava emitir, mas não passavam de meros sons abafados, como se ela engolisse as próprias palavras na pressa de falar. A menina ainda devia estar muito assustada com o ocorrido.

**- **Por quê? –A pequena finalmente balbuciou, depois de alguns segundos a contemplar, ainda indecisa de Kamus a Milo. Sua voz não era maior que um sussurro e seu tom tão leve e escasso quanto uma brisa quente no inverno- O senhor... Matou ele... Por quê, _oncle_?

A menina carregava muito mais na pergunta do que a simples vontade de saber o por quê daquilo. Ela quase inquiria uma resposta, enquanto seu olhar se tornava duro, tão pesado como ele jamais vira nos olhos verdes que só costumavam carregar adoração dirigida a ele. A frieza em mescla com aquela ponta de decepção, foi algo que desestabilizou o belo aquariano. Naquele segundo ele começou a duvidar se realmente valera a pena matar Milo. A vida daquele espúrio não valia o olhar que a pequena lhe lançara. Como ele podia ter conquistado a criança? Ainda mais com atitudes tão... tão... repulsivas?

CONTINUA...

**N/A:** Gostaria de expressar aqui, primeiramente minhas desculpas aos leitores. Sei que prometi esse capítulo para mais de 2 semanas atrás. Só que, como avisei na parte de reviews, minha banheira fu! Ainda não está consertado, mas estou tentando sobreviver com ele assim. Infelizmente minhas notas também não cooperaram (fiquei com 6 em Física), estou oficialmente de castigo! Que belo, não?

Sei também que esse capítulo não serviu muita coisa pra dar continuidade pro outro... Não tentem me matar! Eu sei o que é isso! Eu já sofri nas mãos da Cassandra Claire, autora de Draco Sinister fic de Harry Potter. Ela faz a mesma coisa, só que melhor! Mas pelo menos vocês já sabem o por quê do Kamus sair matando o Milo. E também conheceram a Elyon...

Pretendia colocar mais coisa no capítulo, mas Sini disse que ficava melhor assim. E foi o que fiz. Sini é um ser crucial nas minhas decisões autorísticas.

Bem, quem acompanha minhas fics de Harry Potter (Sim, Sini estou falando de você!), sabe bem que eu não dou ponto sem nó. Toda fic minha tem um misteriozinho por trás. O que será que o Kamus "roubou" de uma Deusa? Quer dizer, deve ser sério já que a mulher tá querendo a cabeça dele a todo custo!

Se der tudo certo, no próximo capítulo teremos nossa primeira ceninha mais forte! Mas não vão se animando... Eu não garanti que vai ser Kamus/Milo... Eu posso muito bem inventar um casal completamente non-sense e fazer o Kamus ou o Milo pegá-los se agarrando. Bem, só aguardando pra saber.

E antes de terminar... Gostaria de deixar clara a minha repulsão por esse negócio de se findarem as songs e a resposta a reviews durante a fic. Eu pretendia inclusive colocar songs no meio da fic, mas pode deixar que quando eu tiver vontade de fazê-lo vou avisá-los da forma que eu farei (pensando em algo que burle a regra).

Quanto as reviews, elas serão respondidas no blog da minha amiga Sini: www ponto sinistra ponto negra arroba uol ponto com ponto br (desculpe, dar o endereço assim, mas tá ferrando o resto do meu texto, então achei essa saída emergencial!)

Toda a certeza continuarei respondendo as 12 pessoas que comentam (e ainda coloquei um número pretensioso...), vou tentar postar também na parte de Submit Reviews, mas não garanto que consiga, pois meu pc fica muuuuuuuito lerdo quando passo lá... De forma que vocês tenham certeza de que respondi.

Este é o momento em que mais preciso do apoio de vocês. Acreditem, já pensei em parar essa fic devido a falta de disponibilidade de tempo. E que autor nunca pensou? Eu a continuo apenas por respeito a vocês meus queridos (e também por que amo Milo e Kamus, seria uma falta de respeito deixar Kamus longe do traseiro do Milo! Eles merecem ter essa fic concluída!)! Por isso, se vocês realmente acham que essa fic merece continuidade, please, review! É importante saber que mesmo com minhas notas medianas (as primeiras de minha vida acadêmica toda!), os trabalho intermináveis, a Tia Naíra tentando ensinar até as nossas unhas a estudar mais, uma outra fic inacabada de Harry Potter que acabou parando no ranking de mais lidas (olha a responsabilidade! Tenho até medo de escrevê-la e decepcionar alguém, às vezes), vocês estarão aqui pra me apoiar. Acho que todo ser humano precisa de uma palavra amiga de vez em quando! Então review! Nem que seja pra me mandar parar de uma vez, ao menos terei forças para superar a mim mesma cada dia mais!

Não estou dizendo isso para que tenham pena de mim e comentem. Acho que vocês, como leitores, tem total direito de saber o motivo dos meus atrasos, pois é muito difícil deixar de cumprir minhas palavras! Mal fiz 16 no dia 18 de maio e os deveres caíram sobre minha cabeça, me deixando pouco tempo pra diversão (amo escrever! Isso nunca será uma obrigação pra mim!).

Beijos as pessoas que comentaram o cap 3: Sinistra Negra, Flávia, Cardosinha, Nana Pizani, Kitsune Youko e Ilia-Chan. Gente, a resposta de suas reviews estão no blog da Sini, devido a minha incompetência pra fazer um, eu sou uma analfabeta em informática. Se quiserem me ajudar a fazer um... E também a quem leu e não comentou! Amo todos vocês, simplesmente por dispensarem algum tempo a mim... Desculpe o desabafo, mas não me contive, estou passando por uma fase ruim...

Bem, posso não responder reviews aqui na nota, mas nada me impede de falar abobrinhas... Se quiser dou dica de maquiagem também... Agora dica legal: Leiam "Sangue e Vinho" que a Sini ajuda a escrever e "Ensina-me a Viver" da Nana! Viu? Fui útil! Mas pra quem não acredita (minha irmã, no caso) tenho várias serventias. Se não acreditem, vejam só: Se sou ruim em tudo que faço, ótimo, porque ao menos de mal exemplo eu sirvo!

De qualquer forma: APERTÕES NO TRASEIRO DE VOCÊS!


End file.
